Black Sheep
by henriette
Summary: Her it is folks. Dark!Harry. Harry is spared by Voldemort and is nothing like the child of two light wizards. He is rebellious and feels he doesn’t fit in the perfect family Potter picture. Join him at Hogwarts as the public draws conclusions about why
1. Aren't I just a sweet little boy?

**Black Sheep by henriette  
**  
Well here it is folks, the Black Sheep story, hope you like it.  
  
Enjoy yourselves!  
  
**Summary:** James Potter was not home that Halloween night when Voldemort paid the Potter resident a visit. Only Lily and Harry were home. Voldemort killed Lily with the killing curse, but spared Harry. The one-year-old child was left unharmed by Voldemort. He was called from that day on, The Boy Who Was Spared.  
  
Many years later-  
  
Harry Potter, The Boy Who Was Spared, lives safely with his father, his stepmother, and his half sister in the Muggle world since Voldemort is still at large.  
  
But he is not his parents' son; he is nothing like the child of Light wizards. He is rebellious and feels he doesn't fit in the perfect family Potter picture. They like the brightness of daytime, while he prefers the dark of the night. His wardrobe is all black and other dark colours; but his parents would like to see him in the colour red—the Gryffindor color, like his parents—for a change. Harry, however, is nothing like them, and has no intentions of changing the way his dresses or acts. He only wishes that his father and Janet would get off his back, as well as that annoying brat they call his sister.  
  
Harry has few friends, but they are all good friends. He doesn't have only a few friends because he is unpopular, no, it's more correct to say that many people are afraid to speak to him. Harry has chosen to attend a muggle school even though he is a wizard.  
  
The present.  
  
Harry has gotten his Hogwarts letter, and will finally get away from his dreadfully annoying family. But on the other hand, he will also have to leave his friends and come up with an explanation as to why he's suddenly leaving. Of course, he doesn't realize yet that one his other friends currently has the same problem as he does. His friend Blaise Zabini is also a wizard.  
  
The duo will attend Hogwarts together and the public, as they watch The Boy Who Was Spared, will begin to draw conclusions about why the Dark Lord decided to spare this child.  
  
In this plot we will see, wars between the dark and light, Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Voldemort and Dumbledore, pranking, teasing, bullying, duelling, and much more....  
  
I don't own a thing, okey!  
  
**Thank you to my beta for this chapter: Savage Damsel.**  
  
**R&R**  
  
Lily's thoughts  
  
"Speaking"  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
**Chapter 1: My life.  
**  
Lily, James and Harry Potter lived a happy, content life. The Potter's, a famous Light couple, and the proud parents of one year old Harry Potter, were aurors who fought against the dark side and Voldemort, who walked around the streets freely. It seemed that no one was able to stop the dark wizards. They were feared by all, and worshipped by many.  
  
This story of light and dark, good and evil started on the frightful Halloween night in 1981. Lily was at home in Godric's hollow with her baby son Harry Potter. Her husband, James, should have been home an hour ago, but had sent an owl to inform her that he would be late, as there was a problem at work.  
  
Lily was feeling uneasy, like something wasn't quite right. Something was about to happen, something terrible. She could feel it in the air. Her baby was crying where he lay in his crib. Perhaps he, too, felt the uneasiness that pervaded the very air around their home in Godric's Hollow?  
  
She was about to pick her child up from the crib when she heard it; the loud cracking sound as the front door was ripped of its hinges. The air in the Hollow dropped below the freezing point. Lily didn't need to go downstairs to see what had happened; she knew. She had felt it all night. Something terrible had just happened and she had a good guess as to what it was.  
  
The Dark Lord. **Voldemort**!  
  
She spat the word even as she thought it.  
  
Lily was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps stop right outside the door, the only thing standing between her and the most feared dark wizard of all time was a wooden door. A pathetic obstacle in Voldemort's path to glory and power.  
  
"No, no. My poor baby, why?" she moaned, frustration tingeing her voice.  
  
"WHY?" She screamed at the closed door. There was no need to be quiet, since he knew she was in there anyway. With no way out, and no means to escape death and pain he would bring her, Lily stood firm.  
  
Lily grabbed her baby and held him tightly against her chest as the door was pushed open by the world's most feared wizard, a cruel Dark Lord.  
  
She looked at him, staring directly into his blood-red eyes, shivering at the malice in them. He had been—and still was, to some extent—a handsome man, she knew, having seen pictures of him; Hogwarts Head boy and top student. But those eyes were terrible, crimson like the flames of hell.  
  
A vision of Hell shines through those cruel eyes.  
  
The red eyes had once been green, like hers and Harry's.  
  
He was walking calmly towards her, no words having been exchanged. Harry had stopped crying as he stared quietly at the stranger in front of himself and his mother.  
  
"Don't hurt him, don't hurt my baby," moaned Lily, barely able to speak.  
  
Voldemort didn't answer her, as he was looking at the child in her arms. Black hair like himself, and his old green eyes.  
  
He raised his wand and pointed it at Lily without looking at her, staring the whole time at the infant Harry. Lily whimpered in fright, struggling with herself to not show her fear.  
  
Should I put Harry down? I could spare him that way, throw him away so that he isn't hit by the curse.  
  
But Voldemort gave her no time to decide as he whispered the two deadly words under his breath. But he pointed the wand at her lower body so that the curse didn't hit the child.  
  
When the lifeless and cold body of Lily Evans Potter, famous fighter for the Light and beloved mother and wife, fell to the floor with the child still in her arms, Voldemort stood beside the corpse, looking at the large, frightened eyes and the mouth opened in a silent scream.  
  
He bent down and took the child from the cold arms of the former thorn in his side and placed him in his crib. Tucking him in tightly before leaving him to sleep sweetly one meter from his dead mother, Voldemort left the Hollow and disappeared into the dark night.  
  
For the first and last time, Voldemort, the Dark Lord, spared someone from a painful death, and spared their life.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
James had, after some years, started to live again. He had met someone special, a lady named Janet. He quickly fell in love again, she was so like Lily, and both he and his friends thought it was about time he started to see someone new. Years of crying would not bring Lily back; nothing would.  
  
James and Harry had left the wizard world weeks after Lily's death. They lived in a cosy house south of London.  
  
Lily Evans' death had been a shock for the wizarding world. One of the foremost light fighters against He Who Must Not Be Named and the Death Eaters was killed in her own home in front of her child. But an even greater shock was the fact that her son had survived without a scratch. Harry James Potter was spared by the Dark Lord, named by society as The Boy Who Was Spared. Nobody knew why he had been spared, but many interesting and fantastic theories were speculated upon. The boy and his father left the magical world right after the news about Lily's death came out, and the public never got their answers.  
  
James needed a job, and therefore took a job at Nursery school. He didn't have a muggle education, but he was fairly good with kids and was able to get the job. Besides, the boss really liked him. It was a good solution; he would earn money, have something to do, and look after Harry at the same time. It was at the Nursery school that he met Janet, his co-worker and the one who had been responsible for showing him around the workplace. They soon became good friends and after two years, they moved in together and were married.  
  
Harry grew up surrounded by other children. He was at the Nursery school with his father from 8 am to 5 pm every weekday. But he was a loner and didn't often play with the kids, rarely smiling or laughing as most children did. James and Janet thought he still was in shock from the night Voldemort came, but after some years they realised it was just the way he was.  
  
He would sit by himself or by the older children, and James and Janet would sit down by him and try to make him laugh. But they rarely managed; he wasn't even ticklish! The only time he would smile a bit was when someone would hurt themselves or someone he didn't like humiliated themselves by doing something stupid. James hoped that it was simply a sign that Harry's pranking heritage was starting to surface, and not anything worse.  
  
There were many things that Harry didn't like. The other kids his age ran around and made loud noises, which he hated. He liked it when it was quiet, like at night, he liked the nights.  
  
Harry was so lucky as to get a half sister when he was four and a half. Her name was Sophia, and his father and new stepmother absolutely adored her. "She's such a sweet child. Aww, look at her, she wants to play with her big brother!" Mind you, she had a strong grip and had grabbed a fistful of Harry's long black hair, trying to rip it from his scalp, which wasn't something that a sane person would call playing. Well, James and Janet weren't exactly sane when sweet, adorable Sophia came to the world. Harry had never seen anything grosser in his life; how could you find a drooling, smelling and noisy lump of babbling meat sweet?  
  
As Sophia grew older, James and Janet noticed just how different their two children were from each other. Harry was calm and quiet, while Sofia was always active and noisy.  
  
Sophia loved the Nursery school; she loved playing with the other kids and with her parents. She soon became the 'favourite child', the darling of the Potter family. Everybody loved her...well, everybody except Harry, that is. He didn't mind her the first few minutes of her stay in the Potter household. He thought of her as a blessing at first; when she came, James and Janet would be so busy with her that perhaps they would stop bugging him for a while. He would finally manage to get some peace!  
  
But then the annoying thing opened her mouth.  
  
"Ah, my head, my head, my precious **HEAD**!"  
  
How could such a small thing make so much noise??????  
  
Harry almost believed that there was somebody out there watching over him when James told him that he could go to a muggle Primary school if he wanted to when he was 5. Of course he wanted to go; a place without James, Janet and Sophia, his extremely annoying half sister, was a paradise on earth.  
  
There was only one major drawback to the whole muggle school thing; there would be lots of other kids there. Annoying, noisy and disgusting children! But he just told himself, "There are older kids there too, stick to them!"  
  
So Harry Potter, The Boy Who Was Spared, started at St. Paul Primary school on a warm September morning, congratulating himself on getting away from his family.  
  
The school wasn't so bad. His first year there, he befriended some older kids; Mack, a third year, and Kyle, a second year, quickly became his best friends. The three of them were always seen together. In Harry's second year, a new kid started at St. Paul's. Harry saw right away that this was a boy to his liking. Blaise Zabini was very similar to Harry, with black hair and sharp eyes, although they were black, not green like Harry's.  
  
So the trio became a quartet, and they didn't let anybody else in; the other children weren't worth their time. Though many tried to befriend them, none succeeded. They were known by many names, 'The Four', 'The Famous four' and the most popular 'The Feared Four'. Harry was the unspoken 'leader,' though he wasn't known as Harry Potter. He used the nickname Midnight.  
  
Harry knew who he was, and he knew what had happened to his mother. The wizarding world called him The Boy Who Was Spared, and his name was known by most, so he hid his identity. When Mack and Kyle first asked what his name was, he told them they could call him what ever they wanted. They called him Midnight. His hair was black as the world at midnight and he was as calm and cool as it. From that day on, he only reacted to his new name and even told the teachers to call him that, ignoring them until they obeyed.  
  
So Midnight was the nickname of the leader of the Feared Four whom ruled St. Paul primary school. If you wanted to be cool and popular, you had to be liked by the Feared Four, and if you had a death wish, you just had to get on their bad side. The latter wasn't a popular choice.  
  
Midnight was never seen studying, but even so, he was one of the top students. His intelligence made him even more respected and he was never in trouble with the teachers. After all, their top student would never do anything wrong!  
  
Life was good for Midnight, but his father and stepmother didn't like the way he was acting.  
  
"Why can't he be like our darling Sophia?"  
  
He was always wearing dark clothes, listening to what James and Janet liked to call 'devil music', and he had no respect for his elders. Though they were glad that he was doing so well at school, they would have liked to see him act a bit more like them, 'normal people'; happy, joyful, Gryffindorish. They had both been in Gryffindor at Hogwarts, and there had never been a Potter in any House other than the red and gold, but they feared that would change when Harry, or Midnight, as he liked to call himself now, was accepted to the school.  
  
James knew that Harry would get a Hogwarts letter and he wanted to him to go. Perhaps the wise Albus Dumbledore could fix Harry. But Harry needed to learn magic or he would have problems when school started. So James started to teach his son some basic magic when Harry started at primary school. It was also a convenient excuse for James to see Harry more often. Now that the boy was in school, he rarely got to speak to his son.  
  
They trained with Lily's wand since she and Harry were more alike. James believed that Harry would grow up to be very powerful since both of his parents had been. He was right; Harry was indeed powerful, and his thirst for knowledge helped him to quickly absorb the lessons on the art of magic.  
  
Midnight's Hogwarts letter came via an old looking school owl two weeks before he was to take a train to the school itself.  
  
Life just got brighter and darker at the same time. On the good side; Midnight was going to Hogwarts, miles and miles away from the other Potters, for nearly a year at the time!  
  
On the downside, Midnight was supposed to start secondary school with Blaise after the summer break at the same school Mack and Kyle went to. Mack, who was two years older, had started attending Winsted secondary school two years ago, and one year later, Kyle followed. After the break, the Feared Four was supposed to get together again. That wasn't going to happen now, though.  
  
It wasn't going to be easy, as the other three would surely demand an explanation about his sudden transfer to another school. On top of that, Midnight would be alone in a huge school surrounded by lots of stupid and annoying people who would all find out that he was The Harry Potter at the welcoming feast.  
  
But life must go on, and this was just a part of it, he thought to himself.  
  
What Midnight didn't know was that 80 feet down the street an equally black haired boy thought the same thing as he sat in his room reading his Hogwarts letter.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ TBC.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
**_Hey did you like it? I know it wasn't very much action in this chapter but I had to let you get facts, lay down plans.  
  
Next chapter our two black angels will go to Hogwarts : ) _**


	2. My rules

**Black Sheep**

Well here it is folks, the Black Sheep story, hope you like it.

Enjoy yourselves!

**Summary:** James Potter was not home that Halloween night when Voldemort paid the Potter resident a visit. Only Lily and Harry were home. Voldemort killed Lily with the killing curse, but spared Harry. The one-year-old child was left unharmed by Voldemort. He was called from that day on, The Boy Who Was Spared. 

I don't own a thing, okay?

**Thank you to my betas for this chapter: Savage Damsel and Krystal (Second beta).**

**

* * *

R&R**

Answers to reviews will be at the end of the chapter.

* * *

"Speaking"

¤¤Midnight's (Harry) thoughts¤¤

* * *

**Previously in Black Sheep:**

But life must go on, and this was just a part of it, he thought to himself.

What Midnight didn't know was that 80 feet down the street an equally black haired boy thought the same thing as he sat in his room reading his Hogwarts letter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: My rules.**

It had been a week and six days since the day Midnight had gotten his Hogwarts letter. He had done nearly everything he needed to do before he left for school. He had gotten his supplies and wand; brother wand to Voldemort the old man said it was. Bought a new wizard wardrobe, he had, of course, chosen the clothes himself. James and Janet had terrible taste, always trying to get him to buy clothes in shades of horrifying red. And he had talked to two out of his three friends. Blaise couldn't, for some reason unknown, come when he asked to meet them. Mack and Kyle had taken the news better then he would have guessed:

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

"You WHAT?"

Midnight had just informed them about the new change in his life. Mack's facial muscles were twitching, and Kyle couldn't stop blinking.

"I'm leaving for a boarding school in Scotland in four days," he repeated blandly, a small scowl on his lips. Kyle stopped blinking.

"But that means that you're not going to attend Winsted with us! And that means that the Feared Four is going to be the Feared Three and that just doesn't click, mate. And even if we got ourselves a new name, it just would be the same without you. You're our leader, Midnight! You can't just leave!"

¤¤Time to blame the parents, it always works¤¤.

"Sorry guys, I wish it were different. I really do, but you know how James and Janet are, I can't refuse them now. They have been going on and on about me not being respectful enough and have to go to this school to learn proper manners. All of it is bullshit, but I have to go, I have been on the waiting list for this school since the day I was born and if I don't go there James are going to freak out on me. He keeps talking about my mother's last wish or something, there is nothing I can do, I leave the 1 of September."

His friends bowed their heads in defeat, frowning slightly.

¤¤Ah, I'm such a excellent liar, someone give me an Oscar!¤¤

* * *

End flashback.

* * *

Now he only had to speak to Blaise and this conversation was something he dearly would've liked to avoid. Blaise was his best friend, and the two of them were always together. For the both of them to be separated was nearly unthinkable. But there was nothing Midnight could do about this new development; he would have talk to him today.

He pulled on his Muggle clothes; black trousers and a grey t-shirt with the name Marilyn Manson printed on the chest in bold font. His shoulder long hair hung loosely around his face and his old glasses was replaced with contacts. The one he was wearing today were green like his own eyes, but with snake pupils. Janet hated these of course, which gave Midnight one more good reason to wear them.

The kitchen clock struck 1 pm when Midnight jumped down the last few stair steps to the living room.

"I need someone to drive me to the station tomorrow," he announce as he strode towards the sofa where James, Janet, Sophia and Sirius Black sat. James had his arms around Janet and Sirius Black, a childhood's friend of James, was playing with Sophia.

"Oh I almost forgot about that, I'm so sorry Harry but James and I have to work tomorrow, we can't take you there," Janet looked almost sorry. _Almost_ being the key word there.

¤¤Bloody fan-fucking-tastic. My parents love me!¤¤

"Oh jolly good, I feel so loved by my 'family'".

James and Janet looked a bit hurt by his comment, but hey! Never fear, Sirius Black is here to save the day! Midnight rolled his eyes skyward at this though.

"Oi, don't worry kid, I'll take you to Kings Cross tomorrow!" Sirius offered with excitement.

"Oh well, thanks for your offer doggy... I'll take a taxi though! See you in a year!" Midnight was on his way out the door when Sirius jumped up from the sofa and reach into his pockets for something.

"Hey Harry wait, we'll take my bike, I even got you a little going away present".

He threw a parcel to Midnight whom raised an eyebrow but opened it anyway, ¤¤Trying to get on my good side, are we?¤¤

It was a jacket, a black leather jacket to be exact. It was actually quite nice, but Midnight, as stubborn as he was, was definitely not going to admit that to Sirius who, unfortunately, was his godfather, did he mention that? Oh well it didn't matter, he didn't hate him less because of that little fact.

He put on the jacket – perfect fit – and walked out the front door, but not before he shouted, "We leave at ten sharp!"

Silence followed his command, "Do you think he liked it?" Sirius Black asked the rest of the Potters hopefully.

Janet answered him, "Yes I think he did. If he didn't, you would had been picking it of your head at this moment, and that he actually wore it right away is a pretty good sign."

James moaned, "He's impossible, he has no respect for his elders, ergo meaning us! When I spoke to his teachers about his behaviour at home they thought I was mental. Why does he act this way, what have we done wrong? He was even wearing those horrid snake contacts today! No, the only solution is Hogwarts, Albus will fix him!"

* * *

Midnight walked down the block towards his friend, Blaise's, house. Blaise lived only with his mother. His father had been murdered. Midnight didn't know how or when he died; Blaise didn't like to talk about it and he never questioned further.

He stopped in front a brightly painted house where he could hear Mrs. Zabini talking on the phone inside.

"Oh I'm so nervous; I haven't been on a date for years. And I don't know how to dress or act... Yes, yes, you're probably right... Yes, of course, but I have to go know, Mr. Pierre will pick me up at exactly 1.30 pm, we're going to the countryside. I'm so excited! Yes, yes, I'll talk to you later, bye!"

¤¤Going on a date are we? Well time to turn on the charm¤¤.

Midnight lived by many rules, all of which he had made himself. And Rule 3 was: Always be in the good grace of your friends' parents.

He turned on his 'every lady's friend' smile and knocked on the door. Mrs Zabini opened the door moments later and smiled when she saw it was Midnight.

"Come in, come in. I do apologize, but I'm in a bit of a rush".

"You're looking absolutely dashing Mrs Zabini, any special occasion?"

She smiled brightly and turned around in a circle so he could see her outfit properly.

"Oh thank you Midnight, do you really think so? I'm going on a date!"

"Oh good for you, who is the lucky fellow that gets to take a beautifully lady such as yourself out on a date?"

"Oh stop it you silly boy, its Mr. Pierre down the street, the doctor!"

Midnight gave her a smile of his own, "Ah the doctor, a great catch that one, I'm happy for you Mrs Zabini, you of all people deserve a man as good as him".

Mrs Zabini blushed, "Call me Beth, Midnight. Blaise is up in his room, I believe he wants to talk to you. I must go now, call me if you need anything. There is pizza in the freezer, chips on the kitchen table, soda in the refrigerator and here is some money for the cinema. I have to go now, enjoy yourselves". Beth rushed out of the door, but not before she shouted 'good bye' to her son whereas she good a mumbled 'bye mom' in reply.

Midnight wiped off his smile and went up stairs to his best friend's room. His ears were met with the familiar sound of Lullaby by Teaparty.

"I love this song," he commented and sat down in a chair by Blaise's bed where aforementioned person was currently sitting.

"You done sucking up to my mother Midnight? She's supposed to love me like her son, not _you_!"

"Ah, yes as a matter of fact I am. And I'm not _sucking_ up to anyone, I'm making sure I'm still in your mother's good grace. Rule number 3: Al --"

"Always be in the good grace of your friends' parents. Yes I know. So was there anything you wanted, because I have something to talk to you about".

Midnight took his new jacket off and let out a weak groan.

"Yeah I have something to tell you and it's... it might change many things".

"I have a similar subject I'll like to talk to you about, but you can go first".

"Okay," Midnight made himself more comfortable by placing his black dressed feet on Blaise bed and crossing them. "Well, I'll be blunt; I'm leaving for a boarding school in Scotland, I'll be going there for 7 years and will only come back in the summer holidays and possibly at Christmas. You?"

"I... Say, are you leaving tomorrow?" Blaise asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. Midnight took his legs down from Blaise's bed and concentrated on his friend.

"Yes."

"By train?"

"Uh huh."

"King Cross station 11 o'clock?"  
  
¤¤What the...?¤¤

"Yes. What is this? Are you becoming a clairvoyant?"

Blaise ignored his friend, "There is something I have to tell you. You might freak on me, but I don't care, just believe me".

"Okay, just spit it out, and I'll tell my secret afterwards".

Blaise concentrated on his green eyed friend, "I'm a wizard Midnight, I can do magic", he proved himself by bringing forward his wand and making blue sparks coming out of its end. But he didn't get any reaction from Midnight.

"I'm not kidding, magic really exist!"

"I know", answered Midnight simply, "I'm a wizard too, in fact my whole family are".

Blaise blinked three times. "I... wha— O-Okay!"

Midnight made himself comfortable again like nothing had happened. "Neat, we're wizards, are your mother a witch as well?"

Blaise arched an eyebrow. "Yes she is, her date is too, as a matter of fact. Have to keep the family blood pure."

"You're a pureblood then, my father is pure but my mother was a muggleborn. So you're going to Hogwarts with me tomorrow. How lovely! I brought the news to Kyle and Mack earlier this week, have you told them yet?"

Blaise moaned, "Yeah, I talked to them yesterday, they didn't take it lightly, seems they had big plans for the Feared Four. Since you were leaving, they had come up with a new name, the Threatening Trio. But when I said I wouldn't be joining them, they simply blew. I spent nearly one hour calming them down, they were devastated, to say the least."

"You didn't use the 'My parents are assholes and there is nothing I can do' line?"

Another moan came from Blaise, "I tried, but you had already used it hadn't you! Anyway, are you in the mood for the cinema? We're not going to see or touch anything with electivity in a year at Hogwarts".

"Yeah that sounds nice, let us go, and I suggest we'll invite Kyle and Mack too, they need some relief!"

The two black haired wizards went downstairs to collect the cinema money Beth had left them.

"Yeah you're right. Say, is that a new jacket?"

Midnight walked out the front door, "Yeap, got it from the Mutt. 'A going away' present, he said."

Blaise followed his friend out side and closed the door behind them, "Hehe, he's trying to buy himself into your heart, is he a wizard too?"

They walked side by side towards Mack and Kyle's houses, Midnight shock his head and groaned.

"Yeah, and a Gryffindor, just like the rest!"

Blaise laughed and clapped Midnight on his shoulder.

"Poor you. My family are mainly Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws. Any Gryffindor stench would have been disowned immediately."

"Let us just hope we don't end up in the red and golden house, and if we should be so unfortunate as for that to happen, let us destroy them all from the inside!"

Blaise smiled at Midnight idea, "That, my friend, is an excellent idea!"

"Yes, I know," answered Midnight smugly as he walked down the street with his best friend whom he had the fortune to spend the next seven years with at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hey, I know I said that they would leave for Hogwarts in this chapter, but you know how chapter has an ability to write themselves. Anyway in the next chapter – I swear on my own grave – they WILL arrive at Hogwarts and meet some of the well-known characters of the Harry Potter books.

But there is one thing I have been wondering about; is Harry a half- or pureblood? Both his parents were wizards, but Lily was a Muggleborn, does that make Harry a halfblood? If not, can you call him a pureblood? That, after my book, is just wrong, you can't become a pureblood just like that, your blood is not pure enough, it's not like the Malfoy's whose family has never had a muggle or muggleborn in it! Oh I don't know, what do you think? Voldemort is a halfblood right? Wizard mother and muggle father, I wonder what his mothers name was.........

Anyway......

Answers to reviews:

Lady Nicole Malfoy: Okey, thanks! 

Ciara: Thanks, of course Midnight will end up in Slytherin, I'm very pleased that you like my characterizing of Midnight. Hope you like this chapter too.

linky2: Yes, I will send them to Hogwarts in the next chapter.

Slimpun: Thanks.

Hermione Malfoy Potter: Why thank you!

ThePrettyPuppy: Thanks, here's the next chapter.

Fangfoot: Thank you so much.

Kaaera: Thanks, guess you got your answers answered in this chapter.

Iced Flame: Okey okey, I want stopp....yet..no just kidding, please don't kill me!

SH : Thanks, you a Anne Rice fan?

Shea Loner: Thanks.

blahblah104: Thanks here's the next one.

Gohan00: Thanks a lot.

Pure Black: Hey, Got your answer in here, poor guys!

Dirbatua: Sorry you wont to get to see that before chapter 4 or 5.

Mooncheese:Thanks, you can do patience? Wow I have to learn that one, it sounds neat!

LeRaFeA ) : Hey nice to know that you like this one, and thanks agian for betaing it !

Surarrin: Thanks, so glad you liked it!

Leean Meanlock: Thanks.

Shadowface: Thank you, I'll try!

Kamorie: Thanks here's the next one.

Garnet Knight: Well thank you so much.

Xx Speedmetal xX: Thanks I will.

GiRliEgIrL6: Thanks, you think it's original? I haven't got that one before.

HAZZAGRIFF: Thank you stella, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

SweetHoney863: Why thank you so much!

TOM FELTON IS MINE 4EVER: It does?? Oh well, it will be nothing like it. Do you like Dark Child by the way?

yams41 : Thank you so much.

Lady Phasma: No offence taken, I hate Ron almost as much as I hate Granger. Yeah the Potters are REALLY annoying me, and Midnight too of course. Hope you liked this chapter too.

blackdragonofslytherin: Thank you so much, Im glad you liked it.

HecateDeMort: Why thank you.

C'mon: Thanks.

Slythsrule: Yes they do. Thank you so much for reading this, you like this chapter?

Kees: Thank you, you are quite safe, I HATE WEASEL AND GRANGER and LOVE Draco so that just says it. I have updated!

Midnight Silver Shadow: Hey I didn't quite understand what you wrote, where are you from? North Sweden or Finland? Oh and Im glad you like my stories!

Kata Malfoy: Thanks, I like 'Harry doesn't like his father' stories too. So I hade to write one myself.

AnnieT : Thanks, here it is.

The Vampire Story Hunter: I don't think this will be a slash, I don't think I want any pairings at all, will see, Thinking about putting up a poll. You like the story ehy?

diamond004: Thank you so much, I very pleased that you like my work.

ReginaLucifer: Thank you so much, hope you like this too.

Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus: Hello you with the wicked name. Oh and hope you didn't mind that they talked to each other before going to Hogwarts.

mojo-jojo241: Hello, here's a new chapter for you and yours.

Ranchan17: Thanks.

GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy: Thank you!

Daesereg. Thanks, but you got to wait until next chapter for the reactions, sorry.

darknessallover: Thanks, I don't know, do you have any ideas? The reason Harry's got one is because He didn't want to let them know his real name.

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, I got 46, 46 on the first chapter, yeah! Can I possible have 50 this time please! Just click the sweet button down there and make me proved, you'll get a cookie!


	3. Welcome me with praises

**AN:** I almost sorry for making you wait so long for my next chapter, but I'm just plain lazy sometimes 

**Black Sheep**

Well here it is folks, the Black Sheep story, hope you like it.

Enjoy yourselves!

**Summary:** James Potter was not home that Halloween night when Voldemort paid the Potter resident a visit. Only Lily and Harry were home. Voldemort killed Lily with the killing curse, but spared Harry. The one-year-old child was left unharmed by Voldemort. He was called from that day on, The Boy Who Was Spared.

I don't own a thing, okay?

Thank you to my beta for this chapter: Savage Damse.

**You have to excuse me for my horrible sentences in this chapter. I didn't bother bringing it to my second beta, because I thought you didn't want to wait any longer. So please just ignore any mistakes in this chapter.**

**R&R**

Cookies and answers to reviews will be at the end of the chapter.

"Speaking"

¤¤Midnight's (Harry) thoughts¤¤

* * *

**Previously in Black Sheep:

* * *

"Let us just hope we don't end up in the red and golden house, and if we should be so unfortunate as for that to happen, let us destroy them all from the inside!"**

Blaise smiled at Midnight idea, "That, my friend, is an excellent idea!"

"Yes, I know," answered Midnight smugly, as he walked down the street with his best friend whom he had the fortune to spend the next seven years with at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Chapter 3: **Welcome me with praises**.

The day had finally arrived—the best day of Midnight's life, from his point of view, at least. It was the first of September, and he would be leaving his 'family' to attend a year-round boarding school.

Midnight woke up that morning with a grin on his young face. ¤¤Damn, I can't believe it's finally time! Seven years, SEVEN! No argue-seeking James, nagging Janet, annoying Sophia, or brain mortified dog. I'll be free from it all, free from my everlasting prison!

Although, of course, I still have to look out for that muggle-loving twit whose main quest it to 'fix' me. Ha, if they think they can brainwash me into being their favourite lapdog, their underestimating of me will be their downfall. I will see to that.¤¤

All his belongings were pack in a dark brown, nearly black, elegant trunk. He had nagged his father until the man got it for him. After all, he needed a spacious compartment for Hogwarts. The trunk had cost James a small fortune, but Midnight thought it was worth it; it contained three large rooms within its depths. One of these rooms, he turned into a walk-in closet with two sections; one for his muggle clothes, and one for his wizard wardrobe. He used the second room as a library, and the last one was kept empty. This would be where he'd train, both magically (any magic done inside the trunk would not be detected by the ministry) and physically, or even spend the night in, should he feel the need. As a finishing touch, the trunk had a blood lock, which meant that only he could open the trunk, or any other person he decided to connect the trunk to. A good friend, for example.

"The holy hour has arrived, we leave at this moment."

Midnight strode down the hall and out the front door, shouting his command over his shoulder as he went.

Sirius Black, as expected, was sitting with Midnight's family, eating breakfast and waiting for him to get ready. Midnight had left his trunk in the hall, heavy as stone and nearly impossible to carry. Sirius jumped out of the chair and went after Midnight. He looked stupidly between the trunk and Midnight, who was waiting by the bike. The youngest, and obviously sharper of the two, rolled his eyes.

"Shrink it, make it feather light, and put it in your pocket. And do it while we're still alive," he suggested blandly to his less gifted godfather, who grinned at him densely and did as he had ordered.

Sirius got on the shiny black bike, the love of his life, and felt around for his keys. After some seconds of searching, he became confused.

"Siri, your jacket!" James came running out of the house with his friends jacket, which happened to contain the bike's keys.

"Thanks," Sirius muttered as he took both jacket and keys. Midnight cursed his bloodline and got on the bike behind Sirius.

"Have fun at Hogwarts, Harry. We'll miss you." Janet said. She received a dry laugh from her stepchild in reply. Midnight nudged Sirius to get going.

"And behave yourself!" James's frustrating yell was the last thing he heard as the Potter house flew out of sight.

* * *

Train station.

* * *

The two black haired males arrived at King Cross Station in London at exactly 10:20 in the morning. The station was fairly crowded with muggles and wizards.

¤¤Honestly, they don't think they look strange walking around in robes…in muggle London?! This looks like a freak/drag show.¤¤

"Well, here we are, kiddo. Would you like me to resize your trunk?"

Midnight was looking around the station for his friend; they had agreed to meet each other on the wizard side of the station half past ten.

"No, don't. You're going to carry it for me, and I don't want you to destroy it with your clumsiness. Besides, we are surrounded by muggles. You don't crave for imprisonment, do you?"

Midnight gave his elder a superior look and walked towards the entrance to platform nine and three quarters. Sirius shrugged and tagged along, muttering under his breath. "Bleeding arrogant prick! Albus, you've got your work cut out for you. Good luck."

The platform was teeming with wizard and witches in all forms. Worried parents, nagging grandparents, jealous siblings, scared first years, hyper second years, loud students, flapping owls, purring cats and whining rats.

Midnight stepped away from the entrance and leaned against a wall, staying away from the main crowd as he looked for Blaise.

Midnight was relieved when nobody came up to him to chat. He had always found it highly irritating when that happened. Now, people who knew who he was had learned not to talk to him unless he talked to them first. Midnight had some anger management problems, and they all knew it.

Our young man had dressed for the occasion. Dark denim trousers of loose form which hung perfectly on his slim hips; black military boots with lace-up and metal grind buckles, and the leather jacked from Sirius Black, with an equally black shirt underneath that sported grey print on the left side of his stomach which said 'God is busy, may I help you?' Today's contacts were one of his favourites, and one of Janet's least favourites. They were completely blank, so his intense green eye shone through, but the black pupils were the same shape as snakes and surrounded by yellow. They really creeped Janet out and made Sophia cry. Midnight smiled at the memory.

"Trying to get yourself locked up looking like Lucifer himself?"

"Hello fucker, took you long enough; it's three minutes past the appointed time," Midnight greeted Blaise with a smirk.

Blaise was wearing equally black clothes, but had on a dark blue sweater, black trousers, and a jacket that wasn't made of leather.

"Got your trunk?" Midnight asked quietly.

"Yeah, where's yours?" Midnight nodded his head towards Sirius, who stood a small distance away, speaking with some acquaintances.

Turning to Blaise, Harry murmured, "Go get a compartment for us; I want one for ourselves." That said, Midnight walked over to his godfather.

He tapped Sirius on the shoulder, making him turn around to see who it was. "The trunk. Unshrink it and place it in my compartment; you can leave the feather charm on." Sirius excused himself and followed his best friend's firstborn child to his compartment.

Blaise had found an empty one near the end of the train and stationed himself there.

"Get yourself an owl so we can write letters to each other, okay, kiddo? I'll miss you." Sirius said his goodbyes and left to talk to friends.

"Who was that boy, Sirius? He acted like you were his servant!" Madam Rice asked her friend, who just shook his head, "That was my godson, Harry Potter."

Rice gaped. "Harry Potter? As in The Boy Who Was Spared?"

"The one and only," Black groaned.

"Oh dear…" Madam Rice looked after the train and back at the desperate Sirius. "Does he normally act so…arrogant?"

"Yes…"

"Oh dear, that's not good."

* * *

Train.

* * *

Both Blaise and Midnight had picked up books fromMidnight's library and made themselves comfortable. Blaise had read ten pages of Legends of Crystals when he remembered something.

"You don't have a pet with you?"

Midnight looked up from his 'Book of Warcraft'. "No. I don't do pets, animals or anything else that can't get their own food or clean their own toilet."

"Naturally, but what about a trained raven? They can hunt and take care of themselves."

"I'm not getting an animal unless it's a snake that can turn itself into a raven." Midnight answered as he got back to his book.

"Don't tell me you're going to use a school owl when you need to send a letter."

"I'm going to use your bird of course; the school owls are filthy!" the answer was spoken blandly.

"Of course." Blaise resumed his reading, "What is it with you and snakes, anyway?"

"We have a connection."

Midnight looked out the window, thinking. ¤¤I should tell him. It's strange, he's my best friend, but he doesn't even know my real name. I wish I could keep it a secret for all eternity, but it's going to be announced at the sorting for all to hear anyway. He deserves to know before anyone else.¤¤

"Blaise, there's something I need to tell you," he admitted, bracing himself.

Blaise looked inquiringly at his friend, "Is that so?"

"Yes, I'm…" A knock sounded on the compartment door.

Harry ignored it. "I'm…"

Knock knock KNOCK!

¤¤Bleeding hell!¤¤

Midnight jumped up from his seat and tore the door open.

"WHAT??"

Outside stood a confused-looking brown-haired boy, who looked like he had just pissed himself in fright, and a shocked bushy-haired girl. The female part of the party drew herself up and asked annoyed, "Have you seen a toad? Neville lost his."

¤¤All that racket for a toad?!?¤¤

Midnight left the compartment and closed the door calmly behind him before turning towards the source of his irritation, a sweet smile on his handsome face.

The girl smiled brightly back at him with a light blush.

"Let me tell you what I'll do…I'll keep my eyes opened and if I see anything small and slimy I'll crush it with my boot." He smiled brightly at the skittish boy and went back into his and Blaise's compartment.

Blaise smirked at him, having clearly overheard the conversation. "You were saying?" he asked, getting them back on track.

Midnight picked up his book from the floor and sat down. "I'm Harry Potter," he murmured indifferently

Blaise was shocked, "Fuck you!"

"Not now, that wouldn't be appropriate."

"Asshole!"

"Yes, that would be me."

"Wanker!"

"Not in a while, actually."

"I can't believe you! Asshole, fuck you, you wanker!"

"You're repeating yourself…."

"You're Harry bleeding Potter, The Boy Who Was Spared by the red eyed Lord! I'm best friends with you, a Potter!"

"Yes, unbelievable, isn't it? What's your family name by the way."

"Zabini…fuck you!"

"Ah, neat…I know I'm hot, but you have to control yourself, Blaise." Midnight picked up his book and resumed his reading.

After some minutes of silent thinking, Blaise had calmed down. "How can you be a Potter? Potter's are…goody goods, lame and Gryffindorish!"

"I know…I've been wondering about that, myself…maybe there was some mix-up at the hospital. I have always been the black sheep of the family, an anti-gryffindor. Besides, there has to be a reason for the red-eyed Lord to spare me. I'm wondering if he gave some powers to me, though. You see, the reason I'm so interested in snakes is because I'm a Parselmouth. Nearly ripped James' arm off when a snake in the zoo started to talk to me, it was bleeding scary at first, but then I found a book about it. The reason I think the Lord gave me the gift is because he is one himself, and the gift is hereditary. I don't know about any Parselmouths in the Potter family. But then again, maybe my mother wasn't a muggleborn, who knows?"

Blaise had long since put down his book. "You can talk to snakes? Wicked! I'm going to get you one for your birthday…wait, wasn't Slytherin a Parselmouth too? You're definitely going to become one of his. Oh, oh! Brilliant incoming idea: don't you think Salazar left lots of rooms and secret hallways only he could open with Parselmouth? Think about all the things we could do with that!"

"Even better, think about all the things I can do just by being who I am? When they see who I am, and how I act, it'll scare the hell out of them. There is still the question of why the Lord spared me, even I don't know for sure. They are going to scare themselves with insane conclusions about why he spared me; am I to become his heir? A powerful servant? A playmate for him to fight against and kill? Am I his real son? Or his grandson, perhaps? They will walk on their toes around me, just the way I like it!"

"Yeah, I have a feeling this is going to become a great year for us Feared."

"But it's only the two of us now."

"You know, I have been thinking about that. When I was little, I lived in the wizarding world, so I know some kids and their families. There was one boy I was good friends with and he is going to start Hogwarts today, too. He's rich, rude, and arrogant, but a good friend. I think we should take him under our wing." Blaise looked inquiringly at his friend and the leader of the Feared.

Midnight sighed, "Name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy family."

"I'll need to see him in person. See which house he'll end up in, how he acts, and what qualities he has beyond being rich. Then we'll see."

* * *

The rest of the train ride passed smoothly, with no more unwelcome visitors; the first ones had obviously spread the word about the grumpy cruel kid in compartment eleven.

"Don't we have change into robes?" Blaise looked around himself, then turned back to Midnight; everybody around them were wearing their Hogwarts robes.

"Na…why should we? There's no need for us to go and give up our nice clothes before the school year's even officially begun. But if one of our teachers insists on it, we will excuse ourselves and change. I'm sure you remember rule five."

"Please your teacher to the degree that they can't find anything wrong with you; rebellion in the classroom is not appropriate," Blaise answered in a relaxed voice.

"Right you are, now come, I think that hairy beast of a man is trying to gather the first years."

Midnight would have been amazed by the castle if he hadn't seen it a hundred times before. It was big and shiny, and that was about it.

All the first years were placed in a small side room until they could be Sorted. McGonagall, a serious looking woman, told them to wait there and smarten themselves up.

"So where is this Malfoy kid?" Midnight asked from his position in the far corner of the room.

"You see the short blond kid in between the two bulky brown haired boys?" When Harry nodded, Blaise continued, "That's him."

"Hmm…"

* * *

On the other side of the small room, an equally short boy bounced on his feet in excitement. His name was Dean Tomas, and he had just found out that he was a wizard a month ago. Before that, he had attended St. Paul Primary school. He was supposed to start Winsted secondary school this year, but now he was here at Hogwarts, and he couldn't be happier.

He would miss his friends, ut he would survive. At least he wouldn't be attending the same school as…….."NO!"

Dean slammed his hand over his mouth and hid behind a girl with a dead racoon on her head. "No, no, NO! This can't be happening to me!" he whispered to himself.

The hill of brown hair turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Wha…nothing, nothing…" he answered her as he tried to get a better look at the boy he saw. Perhaps he was just imagining things?

"Oh, okay…I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. And you are?"

"Dean, Dean Tomas. It's nice to meet you, Hermione."

"Likewise. Now tell me, what are you looking at?" She asked her newest friend; he was acting strangely. Dean looked from Midnight and Blaise to Hermione. Should he tell her?

"I…Hermione, do you see the two black haired boys over there, in dark muggle clothing?"

"Yes, I see them. Oh, that one on the left is the one who said he would kill Neville's toad if he saw it. He's so cruel. But why on earth haven't they put their uniforms on? Do you think I should tell them to?" Hermione Granger asked the short boy.

"NO! No, don't. Just…don't let them see me. You must understand, I'm a muggleborn and went to a muggle school before now…"

"Really? Me too! I was so excited when I got my letter, nobody knew, I…"

Dean humf'ed and looked at her in annoyance for cutting him off. As I was saying…those two over there were the main source for all my pain and fear throughout my school years there. The one with the leather jacket is Midnight, the leader of the Feared Four, the gang who ruled the school. They weren't that cruel, but you did not want to get on their bad side.

And for some unknown reason, they liked to bug me. I thought that my being a wizard and going to Hogwarts was going to change things, but how is it going to change anything when they're wizards, too?" he moaned softly, trying not to draw attention to himself.

Hermione looked at Dean, shocked. "Are all of them here now?"

Dean shook his head "No, thank god. The two eldest of the gang are muggles. I saw them attend Winsted secondary school last year, so they can't be here now. But those two were the brains and their best friends. I'm so screwed!"

Hermione clapped her friend on the shoulder, and tried to make a joke. "The Feared Four, honestly, what a idiotic name. I mean, the Feared Four? Oh, I'm scared!"

Dean looked at her as if she had gone insane. "Hush! Not so loud. Are you crazy? They might hear you!" He looked over to the two and swallowed hard.

* * *

Midnight was discussing Draco Malfoy with Blaise when he heard something interesting.

"Blaise, did you hear that?" he asked his companion, an evil grin on his handsome face.

Blaise grinned back at him "Yes, I do believe I did. Shall we?"

"Let's."

They turned around to see Dean Tomas hiding behind the bushy haired girl from the train.

"On my count down, one, two, kill!" Midnight whispered to Blaise. They walk slowly towards Dean and did what they always did with types like him.

"DEANY!" Midnight shouted happy and he and Blaise embraced Dean like old friends.

"How are you, old pal? I didn't know you would be here. Isn't that great? Now we can see each other every day!" Midnight exclaimed as he and Blaise clapped and hugged Dean.

Dean didn't manage to say anything, let alone do anything. Hermione couldn't see anything wrong with the two black haired boys, and was wondering if Dean had been fooling her.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since last we saw each other. You look good! See you around, Deany!" Blaise called his parting words over his shoulder as they stepped away from Dean and headed back to their part of the room. Many people watched, confused, from the smirking friends to a Dean who was near tears, and a disconcerted Hermione.

"Honestly, Dean! I don't see your problem here. They were nice to you, not mean!" Hermione said angry.

Dean felt around in his robe pockets, "Nonononono, they've done it again! They stole all of my money and sweets. And…OH NO! My wizard card collection, they took it!" Dean looked with teary eyes from Hermione to Midnight and Blaise, who were winking at him with his cards in hand and sweets and money in their pockets.

"Oh noooo, poor Deany boy, got robbed by the mean Feared. What is a boy to do?" Blaise said to Midnight in a baby voice.

Hermione was just about to go to her friend's rescue when McGonagall shoved them out of the room and into the Great Hall.

* * *

"Ah here they are! This year's new students. Professor McGonagall, if you would…"

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school, greeted them as they shuffled into the room. The children formed a line as instructed and waited for their name to be called. Midnight ignored the Sorting and looked around the hall.

The green and silver Slytherin table was on the far right side of the hall from the professor's table perspective. On their left side, the blue and silver table of Ravenclaw could be found. On the far left of the hall, you would find the Hufflepuff table in Yellow and black, and on their left, your eyes would be blinded by the red and gold from the lions' table, Gryffindor.

The annoying girl from the train and the scared boy with the toad was already making themselves comfortable at the bright table.

"Malfoy, Draco Lucius."

Midnight eyes fell on the boy Blaise wished for them to take under their wing. His sorting was important. Midnight wouldn't have anything to do with a Hufflepuff or, Loke forbid, a Gryffindor.

"SLYTHERIN!"

¤¤You're still in game, Malfoy.¤¤ Harry silently congratulated the boy.

Midnight looked up at the Professors' table. Dumbledore was sitting on his high throne in the middle, watching the sorting with a stupid grin plastered on his wrinkly old face. Dumbledore met Midnight's eyes and stared at him with disappointment when he saw that he wasn't wearing his uniform.

"What am I going to do with you and your rebellion, child?" he whispered to himself as his light blue eyes locked with the snakelike eyes of Midnight.

"Potter, Harry James."

Midnight tore his eyes away from the Headmaster's as he heard his name being called and the many whispers that followed.

He strode calmly from his place in the back of the line and towards the stool. As he passed Dean in the line, he flashed him an evil smirk, which made Dean nearly faint. It couldn't be true, could it? Midnight, the cruel and evil leader of the Feared Four, was the famous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Was Spared! His life was over…

All eyes in the Hall were locked on Midnight, filled with poorly masked curiosity. When the hat placed him into Slytherin—thereby making Midnight the first ever Potter to be in Slytherin—the Great Hall grew painfully silent, which was only broken when McGonagall read the next name on the list.

Midnight seated himself across from Draco Malfoy and waited from Blaise to join him. Of course, Blaise could end up in Ravenclaw, but Midnight doubted it.

Midnight didn't talk to anyone before Blaise sat down beside him.

"That went well, don't you think?" Midnight asked Blaise as the food appeared.

Blaise grinned and clapped Midnight on the shoulder.

"It went excellent, Midnight. I think you made Deany piss himself when you smirked at him."

"He did, did he? Well then, I'm sure he's grateful that we took all his money and cards, lest they have gotten wet!" Midnight rejoined with a smirk of his own. "Say, how much did he have on him today? I got 50 cards and 15 Galleons, 5 Sickles and 7 Knuts."

Blaise pulled something out of his trouser pockets, "I got…9 Galleons, 14 Sickles, 29 Knuts, three chocolate frogs, one package of every flavour beans and two blood lollipops."

"Nice catch," Harry approved. "Now, let me see, that will be twen…" Midnight was just about the say how much they had stolent when he was beaten to it.

"25 gallons, 3 Sickles and 7 Knut,." Draco Malfoy said from his seat in front of them.

Midnight looked from Draco to Blaise, "Did you order a calculation machine, Blaise? Because I can't believe I did…"

Blaise ignored Midnight's rudeness and gave Draco his hand, "It's been a while, Draco. Do you remember me? I'm Blaise Zabini, and this asshole is Midnight, or Harry Potter."

Draco shook the other boy's hand. "Yes, I remember you. It's nice to see you." He turned to Midnight. "Charmed, I'm sure. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Midnight just nodded his head. They ate and Blaise and Draco talked about old times. Midnight was bored to death.

"Say, Potter, why do you call yourself Midnight and not Harry Potter?"

Midnight looked at Draco, making his boredom obvious as he answered tonelessly, "Because Harry Potter is an awful name, and I don't want to be recognised as a Potter."

"Oh…"

Blaise was disappointed in Midnight for his lack of interest in Draco and was about to have a private word with him, but someone beat him to it.

"Mister Potter, if you could come with me to the office for a quick chat, I would be most grateful…"

Dumbledore stood behind Midnight and rested his left hand on Midnight's right shoulder, smiling down at him.

Midnight rolled his eyes and said coldly "Yeah, whatever!"

Dumbledore smiled and left, and Midnight stood up to follow him. "Session one of Operation: Fix Harry has begun," Midnight declared brightly, with a fake smile on his face.

Blaise turned to Midnight, "Behave yourself, and no killing the headmaster on the first day of school!"

Midnight slapped Blaise lightly upside the head, rolling his eyes. "Yes, mother. I'll be good and wait at least a couple of days more!"

Blaise shock his head at Midnight. "See you later, Midnight."

"Yeah, hopefully," Harry muttered glumly. "So long Blaise, Malfoy. And make sure you save me a good bed!"

On his way out of the hall, he was followed by many eyes. After all, it was not every day that The Boy Who Was Spared was called to the headmaster's office three hours after he had arrived at the school.

Midnight flashed Dean a grin as he walked out of the hall; the grin grew larger when he got a whimper for his effort.

* * *

TBC

* * *

You like?

**AN:** From your review and some research, I have classified Harry as a halfblood, and it will fit nicely in my story line.

**Answers to reviews**: Pardon me being an arrogant brat, but: Look at ME, I got 56 reviews HAHAHA, how lovely, I'm feeling loved at this moment 

Now…………on with the question answering and thank you's.

**Thanks too:** DestinedKnight23, Gus-Chether, Wanamaker, ReginaLucifer, Wolflady, dan-rad , xcxc (Got your answer right?), Shadowbolt the Demon, bri, Fangfoot, htbmny, GwEnDoLyN P. MaLfOy, Nytingale, Mayhem El-Diablo, HecateDeMort, Orange Horiz0ns, Katrina Tonak, corvus-the-wizzy, Jennifer, rising waves, fudgebaby, Yzliose, Lestat's Raven, Naedre, InsomniacBoarder, hjlavery ), Skull Bearer, Talis, linky2, Xx Bastet Mau xX, Aticia, fin, Remm, Lerafea, aleclovemax, katriana souless, Fire of the night, Miss. V, EvilDemonClownsStoleMyShoes, blackdragonofslytherin, Kage Mirai, JaninaQ, Ranchan17, Shadowface, Kaaera.

maleficus-lupus; Sorry about that, but I can't do what you wished, it wont fit into the story line, you see Midnight is a strange kid, he doesn't befriend people easily, as you probably saw in this chapter. He will have very few (close) friends and choose them carefully.

Shadowbolt the Demon, jenna; It would be fun to do that, but it would also sadly destroy the plot line.

SeventeenthAngelOfTheSixthHour: Midnight will meet up with Weasel later in the story, and trust me, they wont be friendly to each other!

Katrina Tonak: Thanks I will be very pleased if you would review every chapter 

miss. reader ) : Thanks, ego boosters are always good to have 

ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies: There will be no, scaring Malfoy shitless….okey maybe a bit, but they will be friends in the end, Midnight just has to test him  He don't want a weak member to his gang.

Sze: Here a cookie for you, no take two while your at it 

athenakitty: Don't know if I understand you correctly: When is Harry and James going to talk about their 'problem'? Well hadn't planned for anything like that to happened, Midnight is a bit stubborn and James is to afraid to take it up with him. Dudley, isn't in this story, he is still Harry cousin but they don't have any contact with each other what so ever. Hope that answered your questions.

Surarrin: Heheh thanks, yes having Sirius as an obvious disruption is never a good thing 

Miss Lesley: I believe in the first generation purebloods, but obviously Rollings has classified Harry as an halfblood, but I'm sure I can work with that.

**AN**: I'm sure you are all wondering when the hell is she going to update next and which story. Well since I'm was so amazingly smart to start five stories at once I will have to write one chapter for each going by a list. And here is the list for which story that will be updated first.

1: **The New Trio**, 2: **The Gray Side**, 3: **Changes**, 4: **Dark Child**, 5: **Black Sheep**.

And remember to review! Love ya!


	4. He will get you

**Black Sheep**

Well here it is folks, the Black Sheep story, hope you

like it.

**Enjoy yourselves**!

**Summary:** James Potter was not home that Halloween night when Voldemort paid the Potter residents a visit. Only Lily and Harry were home. Voldemort killed Lily with the killing curse, but spared Harry. The one-year-old child was left unharmed by Voldemort. He was called from that day on, The Boy Who Was Spared.

I don't own a thing, okay?

Thank you to my betas for this chapter: **Savage Damsel**

Cookies and answers to reviews will be at the end of the chapter.

"Everybody speaking"

¤¤Midnight's (Harry's) thoughts¤¤

/The majority of the presents' thoughts/

**R&R**

**

* * *

Previously in Black Sheep:**

On his way out of the hall, he was followed by many eyes. After all, it was not every day that The Boy Who Was Spared was called to the Headmaster's office only three hours after he had arrived at the school. Midnight flashed Dean a grin as he walked out of the hall; the grin grew larger when he got a whimper for his effort.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: He will get you.**

As Midnight walked up the constantly shifting staircases towards the Headmaster's office, he thought about how he should act towards the old man.

He had many rules that included being well-mannered and respectful towards all teachers. They were the ones giving him knowledge, after all, and if you respected them, they respected you…a brain was also required of course. At St. Paul's, he had been well-mannered towards all the teachers, and they had favored him because of it. This made his life much more pleasant; in their minds he could never do anything wrong or mean, he was their prime student, not a bully. So, of course, there was no use in crying to the staff at the school about how cruel he was, _because Mr. Midnight wasn't!_ And the children soon found out that he had the teachers eating out of his hand, which made them even more afraid of him…

¤¤Oh those were the times….¤¤

So he decided to approach this school's teachers as he had the teachers at St.Paul's. The goal was to get them to eat out of his hand; to swallow every word and accept his every action without question, like his good old teachers.

But there was one glaring problem; a large pothole on his straight road to power over this school—his name. He could no longer hide behind the name Midnight. Here, people knew who he really was; he was no longer a mysterious boy, one who had an unknown true name and whose background was even more mystifying than he was. He was The Boy Who Was Spared; the only person the evil dark lord didn't want dead. And something like that could really damage a reputation.

And, of course, there was the minor glitch in the fact that he was the only Potter to be placed in Slytherin House, EVER. And the school would soon see that he wasn't anything like the other Potters. But that, of course, he could change as well, if he found it necessary. He didn't _have_ to act like himself, like the asshole he really was…but he wanted to! He wanted to scare pathetic children like Thomas and the toad boy. And he loved to be rude towards annoying pricks like the dead racoon girl. He wanted people to walk on their toes around him and wonder about how he came to be The Boy Who Was Spared. He was sick of acting all nice and shit, but he guessed he'd have to keep the façade, at least around the professors. After all, he didn't want to get a bad grade just because some stupid Professor didn't like his persona.

But he knew, as he gazed around and observed some very odd paintings, that he just had to be well-mannered and slightly respectful towards them, but the other students were another matter entirely. Of course, he wouldn't openly harass a fellow student in front of a Professor, or leave any signs of his crimes; he wasn't a stupid Gryffindor, either.

Dumbledore stopped in front of a great entrance which obviously led to his office. Midnight decided that he would play along with Dumbledore for now, and see how he was laying his cards. His other plans could wait a little longer. Besides, he had a terrible temper, so who knew what sort of things might come out of his mouth around the annoying man. At least he had pocketed his wand, so that he wouldn't wind up hexing the Headmaster during their first session of 'fix Harry'.

* * *

"Harry my boy, how are you?"

Midnight's left eyebrow rose painfully high as he stared at his new headmaster.

¤¤What...? Boy? Excuse me, do I know you at all?¤¤

He sent Dumbledore a confused look as he repeated his mantra- ¤¤Be well mannered, be well mannered, be well mannered¤¤-and declined the old man's tea and sweets, saying his baby sister had inherited his share of the family's sweet tooth.

"I'm doing well, sir, but…I don't think we've ever met before..." he responded politely.

Dumbledore gave the youngest Potter boy something he hoped appeared to be a sad, but kind, smile. "Ah…I know we don't know each other that well personally, but I was hoping we could change that. You see, I'm a close friend of your parents'…and you look so much like them that I feel like I already know you a little."

¤¤Ah…sentiment, pity, familiar comfort; check…¤¤

"James and Janet, you mean?" Midnight 'asked' with a bit more spite than planned, and promised himself to tone the obvious hatred down a little when he saw Dumbledore wince at his tone.

"Yes, James and Janet, but also Lily; she was one of my best students, a lovely and caring person she was, such a loss…" Dumbledore had bowed his head as he talked about his dear Lily, but now raised it half way so he could sneak a peek at Harry, hoping to see a sorrowful, or intent, expression. He hoped that bringing Harry's mother into the picture would make the boy easier to deal with, at least in regards to himself. He wasn't disappointed.

Midnight understood where this 'chat' was heading and played along. It was a good move of the Professor to mention his mother, and it would have worked even better if he had actually cared.

The black haired boy used his famous acting skills and made the perfect picture of a boy lost in sorrowful memories of the past, sitting back and gazing blankly into space. In reality, though, he was staring at one of Dumbledore's strange silver objects.

"Mother……." He said, lost in thoughts as he leaned back on the sofa. This 'conversation' was dangerously boring. If the old wizard thought that some small chat about how the white haired man had been close friends with his late mother and lovely new family was going to change anything, he was sorely mistaken. If he wanted to fix Harry's splendid personality, he would have to try harder. A LOT harder.

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to where Harry sat and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She was Head Girl you know; very smart, a lot like you…I'm sure you will be a Prefect, perhaps even Head Boy, if you set your mind to it."

¤¤Flattery and bribery; check. And why not take it?¤¤

Midnight sent Dumbledore his most charming smile, which he had been informed -much to his unending horror- was a perfect replica of James' famous smile. But he made sure to keep the sad look in his eyes, so as to not confuse the Headmaster with the sudden mood change.

"Yes, that would be great, sir. It would be an honor to follow in my mother's footsteps."

To his vast amusement and delight, Dumbledore bought it and smiled right back at him; obviously, he took his charming smile for enthusiasm and pride in Lily, which was fine by Harry. "Yes, if you're half as clever as your parents, Harry, I'm sure we will see a Prefect badge on your chest in a few years."

"Thanks…but Headmaster, was there something more you wanted to talk to me about? Because I would like to go down to my House mates. You know, connect with them, make their acquaintance, memorize their names…" Midnight had placed himself at the end of the sofa, away from Dumbledore and just some small steps away from the door that led to freedom. He badly wanted to escape the room, and hadn't noticed his slip of tongue.

"Friends, you mean?" Dumbledore said with his twinkling eye set on 'slow and painful death'.

That brought Midnight out of his daydream of escape. Had the man talked to him without Midnight noticing?

"Wha…oh, yes, of course. Friends. Was there anything else, sir?" Midnight was slowly getting up from the sofa and away from the old man, who had come closer to discovering his true personality while he had been spaced out.

Dumbledore stood also, closing in on Midnight, who was starting to freak out.

¤¤What is wrong with this man? Why does he always feel the need to touch me!¤¤

"Yes, in fact, there was. Harry, my boy, why did you feel the need to rebel on the first day of school? I'm sure you know that students of this school are required to wear school uniforms."

As strange as it might seem, the young Slytherin was greatly relieved when he got the question. Finally, he was back on familiar ground; this was one of the things he was good at—discussing rules and manners with his elders.

"Ah, but sir, you misunderstood me. I hardly wished to rebel or make anyone uncomfortable. I have obviously misinterpreted the clothing rule. Correct me if I'm wrong, sir, but I thought it was required by the school that the students wore their uniforms as soon as the school year was in session, not otherwise. And since the school year, by definition, doesn't start until tomorrow, I didn't think it was expected of us to wear the uniform." The eleven year old student smiled his most charming smile and was pleased by Dumbledore's many facial expressions throughout the 'speech'.

"You have not misinterpreted the rules, Harry, but Hogwarts -despite the rules- normally use the school uniforms at the welcoming feast. You see, it's a tradition."

Midnight successfully got out of reach of Dumbledore's wrinkly and sweaty hand as he spoke ith a small smirk. "I respect that, sir; it's a nice tradition. But wouldn't you find it wise to inform the new students of that particular rule in their acceptance letter, so that they don't have to make their own interpretations. After all, we don't want a new student to feel left out and uncomfortable on his first day, do we, sir? That would be a shame."

"Yes, that might be wise, but…just see to it that you wear your uniform tomorrow, Harry, and tell your friend the same, will you?" Dumbledore seemed lost in thoughts as he made his way back over to his desk.

"Yes, of course Sir, it won't happen again. If that was all…?" Midnight had risen to his feet and was standing halfway through the door, just waiting for that final nod from the old wizard. When he got it, he bid farewell and left the office, hoping he didn't need to see it again anytime soon.

* * *

When the dark angel entered the green and silver decorated common room of Slytherin, he found his twin chatting along with his newly found blond friend. Midnight didn't spare a thought about the looks he was receiving as he walked over to Blaise and dragged him out of the chair by the collar of his jacket.

"Change," Midnight ordered Blaise as he placed himself in the free chair, arranging the uniform he had just put on nicely around his feet. He had kept it shrunken in his pocket and had found an abandon classroom to change in on his way down from the Headmaster's office. He looked up at Blaise when he saw out of the corner of his snake eyes that his friend hadn't moved. The smaller of the two looked strangely at his friend, not getting what he meant by the word 'change'.

Midnight mentally rolled his eyes, but didn't want to make it more embarrassing for his friend.

"5", he said simply, and Blaise finally caught on, but he obviously disagreed with The Boy Who Was Spared.

"But there is no…"

"I don't bloody care, Blaise, now change!" Midnight interrupted him with an angry tone. Why did Blaise find the need to question him and spread his secret rules around?

Blaise, who knew of Midnight's foul temper, just rolled his eyes and walked up to their dorm to change into the school uniform. Draco had asked him earlier why he and Midnight didn't wear theirs. He had just answered that they didn't feel the need, which had earned him yet another strange look.

Midnight didn't talk to or acknowledge anyone beyond giving Draco a small hello, as he waited for Blaise and another person he knew would arrive soon. And, as always, he was correct. Just as Blaise sat down besides Draco and Midnight with a question on his tongue to his black haired friend about his eagerness to wear the uniform, the portrait that guarded the common room was slammed open. Severus Snape strode inside the open portrait and levelled everyone with a firm glance. He walked forwards and placed himself in the middle of the room, allowing his dark gaze to rest on two of his new students.

"I'm pleased to see you two have finally come to your senses and changed into the school uniforms." Many flinched at his sharp tone, but Midnight, much to the older students' horror, gave him a small smile in return for his effort.

"Yes, it would be inappropriate to be dressed in anything else in front of a Professor such as yourself, sir," Midnight answered smoothly and mentally clapped himself on the shoulder as Snape gave him a small nod in return.

"Welcome Slytherins, whether you are returning for yet another school year or joining us for the first time. Like the other three Houses, Slytherin has its unique and prized qualities and you were considered to have possessed these qualities and to be worthy of this House, thus your presence here. You might have families and friends who have told you different things about this noble House of Slytherin, but do not let the multiple distasteful rumours and whisperings convince you otherwise. There is honour in this House, though many scorn our brand of honour. But aside from that, a few rules need to be set, new to the first years and a reminder to the older students."

"**Rule 1: Protect your own**."

"You will protect your fellow House mates. Even if you're not the best of friends inside this House, you will not turn your back on a House member that needs you. You will stick together and not show any internal weaknesses to the other Houses."

"**Rule 2: Conflicts will be kept inside the House."**

"If you have a disagreement with some of your House mates, I will not see it outside of these walls. Internal conflicts will be kept internal and hidden; do not bring it out in public. If you cannot solve the problem yourselves, then bring it to me, and I will mediate."

"**Rule 3: What concerns the House stays in the House".**

"This is much like Rule 2; if there is a problem or issue, or even a positive thing going on within the House, it will stay here. Do not go around speaking of things that are not meant to leave this House."

"**Rule 4: We are your new family."**

"All of the people you see around you have now become your new family, and just like with birth families, there will be some people that you like more than others, but you will survive. You will be living, eating, and schooling together for 7 years and learn to tolerate and even care for each other. You might not like it all the time, but having the whole House as your family will make you and your House mates stronger."

"And the last rule is not an official rule, and will not be spoken about outside this room."

"**Rule 5: Don't get caught."**

"I know pranking has become somewhat of a sport here at Hogwarts. And even though I don't support it, I will tolerate that some of my students participate in the 'sport'. But don't get caught doing anything. If you are stupid enough to be caught in the act, or to leave behind evidence, I will not come to your rescue. I am your Professor, not your schoolmate."

"On a final note, the password to the common room portrait this week is: _Fide, sed qui, vide._ (Trust but take care whom). I will change it every week and will not tell you it twice, so you'd best remember it the first time around. And for Merlin's sake, don't shout it out as you run down the corridor; say it quietly, facing the portrait so that students from other Houses can't hear you. Even though you might not see them, they could still be there waiting for some idiotic student to speak too loudly."

"Now, I bid you goodnight. Breakfast starst at 7 o'clock tomorrow morning, and I want to see you all there early, wide awake, as you will be handed your schedules once you've all arrived. Goodnight."

Choirs of 'Goodnight Professor' rang through the air as the Potions master slid out of the door, his black robes billowing behind him at his fast and gracious walk.

"That went well, don't you think? Oh, and was there something you wanted to say to me, Blaise?" Midnight raised a suggestive black eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, giving his equally black haired friend an inquiring look and trying to hide his pleasure at having something on the Zabini boy.

Blaise hated when these types of things happened. How could Midnight possibly have known that their Head of House was coming! He swallowed a sneer and mimicked Midnight's cocky expression.

"I just wanted to say thank you, Midnight, for suggesting that I should change and thereby saving face with Snape," he replied with false sweetness in his tone, not trying hard enough to hide his bitterness over this conversation. Midnight just smiled sweetly right back at him, holding eye contact.

"You two bicker an awful lot for being friends," Draco Malfoy said, from his seat at Blaise's right and Midnight's left. Midnight's blistering green slitted serpent eyes levelled Draco with a sharp glare, as he moved slightly closer to the blond boy.

"That is what good friends do, Malfoy; they always try to best each other, but you wouldn't know that, Blondie, would you, as you haven't had any good friends before," He sneered.

"Potter!" Blaise hissed angrily, beating Draco to it.

"What?" The snake eyed boy asked bluntly, enjoying the anger that flashed across their faces, especially Malfoy's; the blond was practically foaming with rage. It was so fun to play with stuck ups like him. His mirth was rudely interrupted when Blaise dragged him to a dark corner of the room.

"Behave youself, ass!" Midnight concentrated on Blaise again; the boy was really quite pissed right now and Midnight thought that he really was too eager to get Malfoy on their side.

"Behave myself, Blaise? Whatever for? I'm not the one who wants him so badly. Have you already forgotten rule 11? You don't even know him, Blaise!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Midnight! No, I haven't forgotten your bleeding rule. But you saw the potential there, same as I did! He could be great, and even if you don't see it, he is a lot like you. He's perfect for us."

Midnight was getting slightly mad now. How could Blaise be so thick headed?

"Potential, Blaise? You've only known him for a few hours, and first met him when you were only four years old! You don't know him! And you cannot trust him; he could be playing with you, acting the way you want him to act, for all you know!"

"Listen to yourself, Mid. Why are you so bloody paranoid? He doesn't know about us or the Feared. He's not trying to fool me. Why should he? What could he possibly gain by letting an eleven year old boy think he's something he's not? Please, try to loosen up a little bit towards him. We need another player, and he is perfect. His father is a powerful member of the Ministry, and people respect and fear him because of his father. It is said that he is a supporter of the red eyed Lord; he was accused in the last war, but pleaded innocent of all charges. You could even use Draco to do your dirty work, or just use him to get a reputation for being powerful; a kid like Draco doesn't just dance to anyone's tune. Just, please, Midnight, think about it."

The leader looked at Blaise gravely, but nodded his head in agreement.

"I promise, Blaise, but you know how hard it is for me to trust people. I will not just take anyone under my wing; they must earn it."

"Agreed."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was confused. Harry Potter, or Midnight, as he liked to call himself, confused him. The boy was so…strange! He wasn't acting at all how he should have been acting…well, at least in Draco's point of view. He was Harry Potter, thereby a Potter, and Potters were notoriously good, light, arrogant, Gryffindorish pricks. This Potter had some of the said traits but those were the less charming once; he was an arrogant prick. How he could be a Potter at all confused Draco greatly, and the Malfoy heir didn't like to be confused; Malfoys were never confused!

The Potter boy was a bleeding Slytherin; he was cunning, smart, had a sharp tongue, a dangerous temper - though that might be a Gryffindorish trait -, he was rude, commanding, powerful, and he had been spared by the Dark Lord, for crying out loud. Why would the Lord spare a Potter? Potters were good for nothing annoying jerks!

But in all his frustration, he was glad to restart his friendship with Blaise Zabini. The other boy had been one of the few children his age he had liked when he was younger. Draco didn't usually like other kids; they talked too much, made lots of noise, and were just plain irritating. That was one of the reasons he didn't have lots of friends, as Midnight had painfully put it; he had never meet a person he could stand for more than five minutes before getting sick of them. But that wasn't the deal with Potter and Blaise; they were different. They fascinated him, and found himself wanting to know more about the two strange Slytherins. Although, Potter was being rude towards him, which he simply couldn't tolerate. He wouldn't take any shit from the other boy. So what if he was The Boy Who Was Spared? The Lord probably spared him because he couldn't be bothered to kill such a pathetic thing. Draco amused himself with that thought as he waited from his new 'friends' to return.

* * *

The two dark angels walked back to their unoccupied seats a few minutes later, with Midnight in the lead and looking grave, while Blaise looked rather tired, but satisfied. Draco was wondering what they had talked, or rather argued, about this time. It seemed that they were constantly bickering.

"What was that all about?" The blond boy of the trio asked with a rather commanding tone of voice as they made themselves comfortable yet again, completely ignoring the other Slytherin students.

"Nothing you should bother your pretty blond head about, Malfoy. Why don't you tell me a bit about your father? I heard he has an important job at the Ministry. Do tell," Midnight replied with an equally commanding tone, though his blazing snake eyes didn't help matters much for Draco. He was outraged at first, telling himself that he would not be talked to like that by a Potter, but Midnight's next sentence blew all his previous thoughts away. Draco had to hand it to the tallest snake, he was very good at changing topics.

"I…my father?" he asked, his confusion evident in his teal eyes.

Midnight simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow and drawled, "Yes, that would be Lucius Malfoy, I believe. I trust you know of him?"

He really just wanted to staple Malfoy as a 'not going to happen', but he had promised Blaise that he would give him a chance. And who knew, maybe he wasn't as boring as he made out to be; miracles did happen sometimes, after all. Besides, he had an interesting father. Lucius Malfoy; now, there was a fascinating man!

* * *

While Draco informed Midnight and Blaise of his father's work at the Ministry, the youngest members of Gryffindor were gathering around a small brown haired first year boy, eager to hear what he had to say. Most of them had realized that this Dean Thomas boy knew Harry Potter from outside of Hogwarts. They had either seen Potter talk to him before the sorting, or overheard Dean telling Hermione Granger about him during the feast.

They were all rather curious about the Potter heir. They had all heard many stories concerning why he had been spared by You-Know-Who, as well as rumours of him and his unpleasant disposition. But they had never seen him before; never heard him speak, or seen him walk, or eat, or even live…

So far, what they have seen of him made them even more curious; he was everything and nothing that they had thought he might be. He was so different from all of them, and he was famous and rumoured to be quite powerful. They wanted to know more about him. They wanted to know if he acted differently outside of Hogwarts, or if he really was as horrible as Dean had said he was. And what was all this talk about the Feared Four? The Boy Who Was Spared was a gang member?

"Thomas, tell us, how long have you known him?" A brave third year girl spoke first, breaking the rising tension in the room.

"Yeah, tell us what he's like outside of school," a second year piped up, eager for answers. Many students nodded their heads, pressuring Dean into telling them about his past concerning Midnight. Hermione was right by his side, a comforting hand on his slumped shoulders. She now knew all he had to say about Potter and knew it was going to be hard for him to retell it so soon. He really was quite afraid of this boy.

"I…I…He…" Dean stuttered along as his friend urged him on, rubbing his suddenly sore shoulders gently.

"Come on, Thomas, pull your act together! It's not that hard, just form the words with your tongue and open your mouth to let them out," a redhead by the name of Ronald Weasley shouted from the other side of the room, making a few of the students snicker silently, mirth in their eyes.

Both Gryffindors standing in the center of the crowd sent him angry glares, Granger's several levels stronger than Thomas', who let a soft sigh leave his lips before he started his tale yet again to a crowded Gryffindor common room.

"I've known him for nearly six years. I'm muggleborn, so I've lived in the muggle world and I went to a muggle primary school before I came here to Hogwarts. The school I went to was your regular muggle primary school with your regular student body of five to eleven year olds, except for four students. Those four were the elite of the school; the leaders, the prime students, the cool ones, and the bad asses. They were good friends from day one, even though there was a small age difference between them. They hadn't arranged themselves as a gang or a group; they were just four friends. But they were strong friends, and the school took to calling them the Feared Four, because that was really what they were: four boys you should fear."

/Oh, this is good/ Most of the gathered Gryffindors had thought the young and skittish boy would simply say, 'He's mean, stay away from him.' But here he was, giving them a great inside story about Potter's past.

/I'm so going to tell my friends about this tomorrow./

Someone, much to Dean's horror if he had known, was planning to give the Prophet an anonymous tip about this. After all, the world deserved to know something this important about The Boy Who Was Spared, and they themselves deserved the one hundred galleon prize money.

"And Potter was one of the four members?" Seamus Finnegan asked the obvious question, grinning with excitement.

"Yes, but he wasn't just a member; he was the 'leader'. The group was a trio in Potter's first year, containing him, Mack, a third year, and Kyle, a second year. One year later, it became a quartet when Zabini move to town. He and Midnight almost immediately became best friends, and they were the brains in the group, while Mack and Kyle were the muscles. The gr…."

Dean was interrupted by an unknown voice asking "Who is Midnight? You said Midnight and Zabini became friends…"

Dean looked up; he hadn't realized he had even said it, he was just so used of calling him that.

"Oh, Midnight is Potter. From what I've heard, his friends named him that. Some said he was called MIdnight because his heart was as dark as midnight, but nobody really knew where the name came from. At first, I believed he took the name to scare us or because he thought it was cool, but now I think I know why he called himself by that name. Nobody at the school knew his real name; he even got the teachers to call him Midnight. I don't even know if the Feared knew who he really was. Maybe Zabini knew; he didn't look very surprised when McGonagall announced that his best friend was The Boy Who Was Spared. It was very clever of him; of course, he never does anything without coming out as a winner in the end…"

"What do you mean?" a third year boy asked, and Hermione answered instead of her friend.

"When he came to St. Paul's, only the Headmaster knew his real name because it was in his papers. Nobody else knew his name. This fitted Potter quite well, since the Potter family had chosen to live rather publicly in the muggle world after Lily Potter was killed. And they didn't just move because they were afraid; James Potter was also trying to protect his son from the media, who wanted to get their fair share out of the only person who had been blessed with his life by You-Know-Who.

And Potter knew when he started at St. Paul's primary school that there could be more people like him there, wizards living in the muggle world and going to muggle schools, wizards and witches who knew who he was and why he was famous. If he let people know his real name, he would yet again be pushed into the spotlight."

"That's why I called him Midnight; all of the students did. You will probably hear Zabini call him Midnight, even now that he knows for certain that he is Harry Potter."

"That's all nice and dandy, but why were you all afraid of the gang? They were only children themselves, and half of them were muggles. They had no power, no magic they could threaten you with," The youngest Weasley pointed out rather loudly.

Dean groaned once again; he really didn't want to talk about his horrible past. He had come here believing it all to be just that, his past. And he wanted it to lie there, untouched and forgotten. But why should he get to be happy? Why should he deserve one single year without Midnight making his days a living hell?

"It wasn't that they were so very mean, they didn't just attack kids for the kicks of it. It was more the amount of power they held above everybody. They had the teachers eating from their palms, especially Midnight, who was the brightest of them all."

"You sometimes heard them talking about different rules. Rumours said they were Midnight's rules of behaviour. But you never heard any of the secret and important rules; they didn't speak of them in public, using numbers instead, as they all knew them by heart. But no matter what the rules may have contained, the Feared Four were completely different people in the classroom. They were always respectful and well mannered around teachers, successfully making themselves the favourite students. But they were also the prime students, always getting the best grades, though nobody ever saw them open a book."

"Midnight was a real mystery; he could easily learn everything by heart. Whether it was math or history, he knew the answer and answered it in such a way that it seemed so easy and natural, making it appear almost as if he was born with the knowledge. This, of course, pleased the teachers, and I suspect that was the plan all along. Because the teachers were the only people you could go to if you had a problem within the school, and they all loved Midnight. So, of course, if you came to them talking ill of they darling boy, they would never believe you, thinking you were just trying to make their star student look bad out of jealousy. Their wise and respectful student would never do those things he was so wrongfully accused of!"

"They also had the majority of the student body on their side, because of various social issues. They were the cool and popular ones; if you wanted to be cool and popular, too, you better be liked by them. Anything else was a death wish. If they didn't like you, or found you slightly annoying, they would make your life terrible, like they did mine. So you had better do all you possibly could to please them, even if that meant beating up your other 'not so cool' friends. Some would do anything to be liked by Midnight, because if he liked you, you were safe. They would even take the blame if Midnight did something illegal or made someone cry. So in the end, they were safe from everyone, they were protected by just about everyone, and they ruled over everyone."

"But take my advice, as one of his victims; don't go looking for him. Don't think he can't harm you because you're here at Hogwarts. Trust me, he will find a way; he always does. He's a sly and cunning snake, and he will get you in the end. Just the fact that he was sorted into Slytherin as the first ever Potter in history to have done so should make my words more believable for you. You might think he doesn't notice you, or can't hear you speak ill of him, but he does; he always hears what he wants to hear, and he gets what he wants to get. And I'm quite sure he would kill if he wanted to kill. He's no one you should bother. Trust me, you don't want to see him angry. You don't want him as your enemy."

* * *

TBC

* * *

You like? **Was that okey with you lot?**

**(AN:** Some bits of Snape's welcoming speech are not mine. I found it in someone's story and asked if I could use it, but never got any answer, and that was two years ago. I have changed some bits, so you might not recognise it anyway).

**Answer to reviews**: HeheI got 66 of them in ONE chapter, you're too good to me – though please do continue being so.

**Thanks to:** mental.girl.on.sugar, Masha Malfoy, Speed Reader, Celestial Celestia, Gato-sama, shion20, moonlightwitch, to be left outside alone, boohoo, bunk64, horsecrzy, SolitaryPoison, ChildeofBlackFriday, bandgsecurtiyaw, Altariel Eldalote, the1TRUEST3heir2of7SLYTHERIN, ManicReversed, Althea, neferseba, Black-Hood, CharmedMilliE, arabia, Cherrysinger, LoonyLoopyLisa, hiddenlover, D-daygirl, dan-rad, Hjlavery, Sweet-single, xxFallin, DoomAndGloom, Mistress of Sadikus, luz de luna, lita-2003, kaitelynn, Dreamer15 Carya, power214063, The-Ultimate-Reader, Julie Long, Jennifer, ReginaLucifer, Snuffles-dog25, Xx Bastet Mau xX, AJ586, Forever secretive, oracale, Yzliose, Shadowed Rains, Shadowface, blackdragonofslytherin, Like Totally Like, mistressKC, jbfritz, Teardrop Twilight, ERMonkey Burner of Cookies, HAZZAGRIFF, Forsaken163, HecateDeMort.

Nomanic: Oh he might slip some times, but he must always be 'well-mannered' around all Proffesors.

PsychoticDeath: Wow thanks a million, that was an awsome review, you made my day – eh evening- anyway, here's a cookie and a Gryffindor voodoo doll. Hope you like this chapter, it wasn't all that funny but long at least. Oh and yes I do think you can get contacts like his; though I live in Norway and we have a bit different shops here – the one who got them at least it witchy bitchy – a wicked store. You think i hit a record? Let's see if I hit 200 then after the 4th chapter.

spinnerofdark: I take it you like it then, thank you so much for your lovely review, send more of those.

PC Vampy: I'm thinking about it yes, but arg the HBP is fucking up my plot, I can't dicide what to do with Severus.

Virginia Riddle-Malfoy: Hey thanks for the offer, I love to join have just plainly forgot about it. Give me a week yeah.

Pure Black: You insulting me darling, friends with mud and wes, I do NOT think so...

LilyDrakeDelano PotterMalfoy: They're a bit young now aren't they? Though we'll see...


	5. Nag, nag, nagging in my head…

**Black Sheep**

Well here it is folks, the Black Sheep story, hope you

like it.

**Enjoy yourselves**!

**Summary:** James Potter was not home that Halloween night when Voldemort paid the Potter residents a visit. Only Lily and Harry were home. Voldemort killed Lily with the killing curse, but spared Harry. The one—year—old child was left unharmed by Voldemort. He was called from that day on, The Boy Who Was Spared.

I don't own a thing, okay?

Thank you to my smashing beta for this chapter: Sami

If you have a question send me an addressed review, and I'll send a replay back to you some days later : )

And if you just want to praise me, then that's okay too 

"Everybody speaking"

¤¤Midnight's (Harry's) thoughts¤¤

/The majority of the presents' thoughts/

**R&R**

**

* * *

Previously in Black Sheep:

* * *

**

"But take my advice, as one of his victims; don't go looking for him. (…)You might think he doesn't notice you, or can't hear you speak ill of him, but he does; he always hears what he wants to hear, and he gets what he wants to get.(…) Trust me, you don't want to see him angry. You don't want him as your enemy."

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Nag, nag, nagging in my head…**

* * *

**The Slytherin first year boy dorm. **

At 6 am, the second day of September, Midnight woke to the loud and grunting snores from one Vincent Goyle.

¤¤Ugh…not a very pleasing experience…¤¤

He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He would have to do something about that snoring, maybe put up a silencing charm. Because who knew what kind of guttural and grotesque noises that lump of a meat could make in the comfort of his own bed…

¤¤Ugh…Salazar!¤¤

Midnight didn't even want to imagine such things this close to breakfast. He rolled out of bed and sent a disgusted glance over to Goyle before he blessed the dormitory with peace after a well placed silencing charm. He sent the same charm towards Crabbe's bed too as an afterthought. One couldn't be too careful, and the two of them really were too much alike for it to be healthy. Detailed pictures of pureblood inbreeding and dark arts rites flew threw his head.

¤¤Ugh…Damn that's nasty!¤¤

His imagination was just too good and describing at times...

He quickly grabbed his toilet kit and clean robes before he did a quick depanner to the bathroom.

* * *

When he came back to the dormitory, half an hour later, he was showered, dressed and groomed. The Malfoy kid had joined him only minutes after his rather rushed, but manly depanner from the dorm. Even though Midnight didn't like an audience when he got ready for the day, he was pleased to see some found it just as important as him, to get an early start of the day. Blaise was your typical B—person, meaning he'd rather stay as long as humanly possible before he got up from the comfort of his bed. Even though Blaise thought it okay not to look one hundred percent perfect all the time, Midnight did not. And as it seemed like Malfoy shared the same vision as Midnight, it earned him a point in Midnight's book.

Since there were only five Slytherin boys this year, all five of them, meaning Midnight, Malfoy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, shared a dorm. Last year's first years had been seven boys and four girls. So the seven boys were spread in two dorms of four and three. This year the two dorms were melted together as one, so it was quite large, which was probably a good thing considering two of the boys' slight weight problem.

Midnight's bed was the one closest to the bathroom door on the far side of the room from the dorm door's viewpoint. And Blaise's bed was on his right side. At the other end of the dorm were the three other boys' beds. Malfoy's closest to the dorm door and right in front of Midnight's bed, and Crabbe and Goyle's beds thankfully a bit some to the right of Malfoy's bed.

"Blaise darling, would you mind terribly to get your ass moving and make yourself _at least_ a bit more presentable? You _are_ sitting with me after all, and it would look slightly ridiculous if you had me, looking like god's given child and you, as…well….not your best looking lad!"

Midnight strutted around the dorm collecting his things for his first lessons. He addressed his friend who was still lounging in his bed when he was deciding on which colour ink he should bring. The only reply he got though was murmured into the pillow.

"What was that sleeping beauty?" he asked with a sweet tone. He knew he was annoying the hell out of Blaise, sounding so much like Mrs. Zabini when he used that voice, and loving every minute of it. The Malfoy kid seemed to find it just as amusing where he stood by his trunk, not trying the least to hide his grin.

Blaise, in an effort greatly praised by gods, lifted his head half an inch up and one to the left so that he could be able to hiss, "Shut up Midnight!" before he dumped back on his bed.

"Blaise…I thought you had learned that such fowl words aren't very fitting for a pureblood!" Midnight said teasingly. "Don't you agree Malfoy?"

Malfoy, who wasn't expected to be acknowledged, gave a quick sound of agreement which seemed to please Midnight.

"Fuck you…" Blaise grunted. Had he possessed the strength he would even have thrown his pillow at the annoying boy, but he didn't, and besides, he only had this one pillow…

"Now Blaise, what have I told you about those requests? It would be highly inappropriate of me to grant you this constant wish. What do you think the press would say? The Boy Who Was Spared is not only a Slytherin but also granting young innocent boys the wish to fuck them on a regular basis! It wouldn't be fitting behaviour, so I must request you to never ask such thing of me again, Blaise dearest. I'm _dreadfully_ sorry." Midnight spoke as he calmly put on his all black contacts. They were magical, he had gotten them in a scruffy shop in London, once you got them on them would grow so that they covered your whole eye with a black layer. The made Midnight look slightly demonic; he loved them for that.

A gasp and a shocked laugh came from the Malfoy heir and Blaise finally decided to roll over to his back.

"You're a sick fuck Midnight.." Was all the dark haired Zabini child said, before he pushed himself out of his warm bed.

"Why, thank you Blaise. But flattery will get you nowhere with me, and I still won't fuck you."

"Arrggg……"

* * *

The day had started fairly normal after that. Midnight only received a few inquisitive, annoyed and frightened glances from the brave and bold (stupid really) part of the student body. Not including the Hufflepuffs of course, they were just too dim—witted to figure out something was off… They probably hadn't even noticed that the Boy Who Was Spared was amongst them. And announced a Slytherin, even though he was born a Potter...

Midnight, Blaise and Draco—the little rodent was stuck to them as glue—sat, ate and studied together that first school day. Blaise and Draco nagged on and on for an eternity about things that had no interest what so ever to Midnight. Though he threw in some witty retorts and sarcastic comebacks just to humour them. He was an irreplaceable member of the—oh how it hurt to say it—trio, so he had to at least act as is he gave a shit, and didn't ignore them completely. Well, at least in public…

Midnight had contemplated what Blaise had told him about Draco's influence, power and money. He had in fact thought about it all night. But he wasn't tired, even if he hadn't slept. He often stayed up all night studying, thinking… But he did it all in a trance like state, between deep sleep and attentive awareness. It was a difficult but marvellous combination of mind magic and meditation. A combination he had come up with on his own.

He had come up with the idea of studying for his classes and spending precious time thinking and scheming while meditating in a book. It wasn't a spell he had found, just the mention of how meditation affected the body and mind. A little more then a week before he read the meditation book, Midnight had been studying mind magic. He wanted to study it for the main purpose of getting better at controlling others and his own feelings and emotions. He figured that if he managed to manipulate his body and mind, he could trick himself to feel well rested and healthy even if he shouldn't be. The power to ignore pain, tiredness and fright was what he craved and fought for. And just imagine what he could achieve if he could somehow control and affect other peoples feelings! If he mastered this then his problems with the teachers here at Hogwarts would be much more pleasant… a conclusion he came to last night.

What he came up with after reading the meditation book, was that if he could get himself into a trance like state between deep sleep and awareness for some hours per day, he could use those hours thinking, training, studying, healing and learning while him body thought it rested. Giving him the feeling of hours of good, calm and undisturbed sleep, while his mind remembered and kept the memory from the trance. He also used a memory potion to make it easier for him to remember all he read up upon, thought he had been using that potion for three years now. He was also making it stronger and more powerful for each time he made a new cauldron. Slowly building up his tolerance and the effect he could get out of it.

His studying method was brilliant, and it was answer to his uncommon knowledge, power and cleverness. His former classmates must have been frustrated beyond belief, not knowing how he could know everything perfectly, jet never be seen studying. Oh how their irritation and envy amused him!

But back to the trio business. That was what Midnight had spent his time thinking about last night. He had promised Blaise to give Malfoy a chance. Keeping the promise was an entirely different case. Midnight didn't do tolerance and patience when it came to other 'children'. If he had a say in it, they could all go fuck themselves and leave him the hell alone. That went for his family, too. Annoying, stuttering idiots the lot of them. He was expecting a howler from James any day now, raving about how he had made his ancestors roll in their graves for willingly go to the Slytherin House. Never mind it wasn't his decision…

He thought hard and long about what he should do with Malfoy's presence and Blaise's wish. And he decided to play them. Blaise was his best friend and all, and sacrifices had to be made for a good friendship. But hell! Not _these_ kinds of sacrifices! He would let them think he was okay with Draco's presence, the forming of the trio, and taking Malfoy under their wings. Blaise would be pleased and think Midnight kept his promise, and Malfoy would think he had gotten Midnight's friendship, trust and compassion…none would be the wiser. Midnight didn't do compassion or promises that didn't fall to his liking. And he didn't scarify or compromise, not for anyone other than himself.

As for now he would play their tune, but they would dance to _his_ fiddle.

* * *

It was dinner now and the first year Slytherins had gone to three different classes: Double Charms, Potions, and Herbology.

Potion was by far the best in Midnight view. Snape was a likeable teacher…well, towards the Slytherins at least. He was all about skills, talent, discipline and order. Midnight was fairly good at the subject, and thought he might actually learn to enjoy it, especially if all Snape's lessons were as giving and quiet as their first one today. No one dared to speak out of turn, and everybody minded their own business. Although Midnight and the lovebirds — formally known as Blaise and Draco Malfoy — shared classes with Ravenclaws, Midnight had the feeling that even the bold Gryffindors would figure out that it would be in their best interest to keep quiet. In fact they shouldn't even breathe out loud when in a mile radius of Professor Snape.

Charms with the tiny little man, Professor Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw, was a joke. The half-breed, whom Midnight shuddered to think which creature his mother had fucked, had been laughable. Honestly, _Wingardium Leviosa_! An _infant_ could manage that spell! Well, if that infant wasn't called Longbottom or possessed brilliant red hair of course…

Both boys from Gryffindor had gotten assistance from the raccoon girl, and still didn't manage it. The despicable female was enjoying the superior feeling it gave her far too much. She would have to be dealt with later, in private, no witnesses, no blame….

It wouldn't surprise Midnight if the two idiots were squibs. How couldn't they be? They were both children from semi-old pure-blooded wizard families, Longbottom was even the heir. But they still couldn't get past the simple trick of making a feather levitate! Redlocks thought he had finally done it once, but it was just Malfoy who was playing with him and lifting his feather instead of his own. Ah, well…it gave them at least a good laugh, Redlocks could go through an impressive amount of facial expressions in just seconds, while his slow, minimal brain figured out what was happening.

Something else that proved to be amusing with Charms was scaring Dean Thomas so much that he couldn't concentrate and get a decent charm in. A glance from Midnight and he would quickly look the other way. A smirk or grin and he would shudder. A whispered curse and a promise of pain and the Mudblood would dock his head and whimper pitifully.

¤¤Ah..music for my ears!¤¤

Midnight thought it a bit odd that Thomas suddenly found him so much more frightening then before. Even though Thomas had been one of their regular victims, and had done some horrible things to him, he had never reacted so violently to Midnight's mere presence before. Something was up, and Midnight wanted to know what, though he figured he'd get his answer sooner then later. Maybe the fact that Midnight was the Boy Who Was Spared and could do magic had finally sunk in and the Mudblood suddenly realize what a demon he now got the pleasure of spending the next seven years with in the same school…

Lessons with the Gryffindors seemed to be both a curse and a blessing.

Herbology, the last lesson they had before dinner, had been really shitty. Their Professor, Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff, was just as impressive, awe-inspiring and innovative as her house members…the badgers….

She spent the whole hour going through which plants they would learn about and study the coming year, all from a ten feet distance at the least. And mind you, Midnight wasn't at all impressed or remotely interested in anything she had to say. The first year Herbology curriculum was worth shit in Midnight's eyes. None of the names she spurted out was of poisonous, dangerous, murderous, flying, moving, invisible, meat-eating, blood sucking, cutting or even stinging plants. Midnight wasn't concerned about learning more about Rosea-viridis Fragro, formally known as Eurous Pink. The light pink and lime green flower which spurted out sweet odours and could be used in perfumes, hair care potions and calming salt for children.

¤¤Spare me!¤¤

If the plant couldn't harm, lure, poison, kill, seduce, strangle, confuse or stun anyone, then Midnight wasn't interested. He guessed he just had to read up on his kind of plants on his own, and combine that Herbology knowledge with his potion studies. Because that was the only thing most plants were any good for: being ingredients for potions.

* * *

Throughout dinner and the rest of the day Blaise and Draco yapped on and on, while Midnight used his time ignoring everybody around him that somehow found his presence here at Hogwarts morbidly fascinating. But there were surprisingly few brave hearts (idiots, the lot of them) that walked up to him to ask a question or the like. He would have thought the Lions would jump to the opportunity to question, nag, insult, and yell Death Eater after him. Though not too many did, although Midnight saw many who craved to. It seemed like something stopped them and their rash action. What it was, Midnight didn't have a clue, but he was still thankful for it, no matter how short it would last.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs didn't cause Midnight any problems. The Birds studied him from a distance, and the Hufflepuffs were just too scared of him and his supposed dark powers. Powers which, from the lore, had caused Voldemort to spare him.

* * *

The Great Hall, 6th of September, 8 am.

* * *

The inharmonious air and unease around the Gryffindor part of the student body had slowly grown thicker in the first days of school. And the reason to the tension came by air in the morning the sixth day. The Daily Prophet arrived by the owl post and chaos erupted.

"I'm going to kill that snivelling rat!"

Midnight growled low in his throat and crumpled the paper in his hand into a ball. He had finally figured out why Dean Thomas seemed so frightened and skittish around him. It didn't confuse him that Thomas was scared of him—he should be —but his behaviour of lately was absurd. Though as the mail owls flew down towards eager Prophet Readers the answer to the Mudblood's behaviour was quickly answered: Dean Thomas had fucked up royally, he had open his big mouth…

He was going to kill him. He was going to kill him slowly, with patient, lots of pain, horror and agony.

He was going to die, a most slowly, painful, horror filled and agonic death...

Dean Thomas was a walking corpse.

A dead silly little boy.

A doomed child.

A marked kid.

And Midnight's _permanent_ victim.

It had been five days since his sorting into Slytherin, and everything had been going so well. No one bugged him, Blaise and Malfoy ignored that he ignored them. His teachers thought nothing more of him other than he was a smart kid, and everything had been going perfectly to his plan and liking. Had he mentioned that no one bugged him? Well, not directly; everyone bugged him. Their laughter, smiles, glances, looks, questions and whispering, it all bugged him. But they— thank the powers— hadn't felt the need to go up to him yet and nag to him about this and that like he was suppose to give a damn…Well, he didn't, and was very grateful for the space everyone was giving him.

And when everything was going so well, the small fucker Thomas had to destroy his day, week, month, etc…who knew how long the effect of that stupid boy's act would last?

Midnight liked to be up to date on the going ons in the wizarding world, so he subscribed the Daily Prophet. The paper was not initially politically correct, but he didn't care, and besides, Rita Skeeter amused him. Nothing was better for breakfast then some Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge bashing.

But today he wasn't looking through the paper with his usually reserved attitude. Today something had gone horribly wrong. Because today it was _his_ glaring emerald eyes that were looking back at him from the front page, not Dumbledore's twinkling orbs or even Minister Fudge's irritating brown ones. Today's eyes where dark green, slithered and glaring.

¤¤Well…the picture could have been worse. I look smashing of course….¤¤

Fuck! Who was he kidding? This was horrible! He looked sharp, evil and dark, glaring at the readers of today's Daily Prophet, which was cool, but ¤¤Fucking hell!¤¤ this was totally destroying his corruption plan for the Hogwarts staff!

He had the plan mostly figured out. He was going to make himself look like god's given child when faced with his Professors and for the most part not give a damn about what the other students thought. As long as the Professors thought him good and peaceful, the student body could be terrified of him for all he cared. As long as the Professors liked him, his existence was safe. He knew the plan would have taken time and lots of effort, but it wasn't impossible. He had done it at St. Paul, he could surely do it again. With his experience and skills on the field of acting, manipulation and corruption it would all work in the end, he would, like before, conquer this school. He would own it and rule it, it would be his…

Well, that was the plan at least, before his glaring snake eyes decorated the most sold newspaper in the British wizarding world.

¤¤Fuck!¤¤

He would have to think of something else now, a new, more time-consuming and daring plan…God damn it, he would slay that snivelling Gryffindor!

Oh, he knew very well how his face ended on the front page, how his past got written page up and down, 6 whole pages including comments, pictures and quotes…Nothing from his days at St. Paul was hidden…inside information, rumours and speculations going around the school. Everything a student of St. Paul could possibly know was in the Prophet. Everything a victim of the Feared could have experienced was here, in the paper, for all to see, and it could seriously fuck things up for Midnight.

So, of course the one who leaked the information had to be hunted down. Well, not hunted per se, Midnight already knew who did it, of course. He wasn't _slow_ after all…

Dean Thomas, the whimpering, shivering and skittish Gryffindor was the offending party, the guilty one, the stupid silly fuck that had thought he could get away with this without consequences. A dead silly little boy. A doomed child. A marked kid. Midnight's _permanent_ victim. The Boy Who Was Spared's new torture toy…

Midnight just didn't' understand how the kid could be so _dumb;_ didn't he realize that Midnight would know it was him behind the information? Was he that naive and dull? That Gryffindorish?

Of course the little shit must have told some of his little Gryffindor buddies the story. Maybe he thought it would make him popular, liked even… But it hadn't been Thomas that had gone to the paper, the kid didn't' have the guts to do something like this. Besides it wouldn't be beneficial for him, what could he gain but a royal beating from Midnight? Fame, popularity? What was fame for a dead kid?

He was probably sitting at the Lion table right now, whimpering in fright…of course the prick hadn't figured his little gossip party could end up like this…all his inside information smeared on the cover of the most popular paper in Britannia. Oh Midnight could nearly taste the boy's fear. He was an ex-victim; he knew what Midnight could do to him. But now he also knew that his worst fear was a powerful wizard too. The Potter heir, The Boy Who Was Spared and a Slytherin…he knew this couldn't end well.

He would get his, Midnight would see to that.

The Potter heir turned around to glance at the Lions. He's back was turned towards them, it was not like he usually wanted to look at them when he ate. All the smiling red children would surely get him to lose his appetite.

His eyes — today red and green, a deep red ring around the iris — swept down on the first years at the friendly table and sorted out his new toy. Thomas, stupid enough, had placed himself in the direct view of Midnight. ¤¤So he didn't know anyone one of his mates had leaked the story to the press…¤¤ The boy felt eyes on him and looked up to meet the Slytherin's cold red and green ones. Midnight couldn't hear it, but he saw it quite clearly; The Gryffindor was whimpering and shivering under his intense stare. He knew the minute he saw the paper that he was doomed, his fate was sealed the minute he decided it wouldn't hurt to tell his little roomies a horror story about the famous Harry Potter.

Midnight sneered at him and ignored him for the time being. Right now he was hunting down the stupid geezer who gave his story to the press. He or she would have to get theirs too, Midnight wasn't niggardly with his torture, and there were lots to go around. His eyes left Thomas and swept down the red and gold table. The person he was looking for was probably in first to third year. Midnight doubted anyone older had stayed around to hear what a whimpering first year had to say. No, the fucker had to be young. His eyes searched for a person with a stupid proud grin, smirk or smile on his or hers face. The person must be pretty proved of him/herself. The paper had just come by owl post 15 minutes ago, but it was already a well known story. Everyone was suddenly experts on Midnight's background, his past and persona. The person would surely be holding the paper, holding his trophy and showing it to people around him that didn't have the Prophet. Everyone deserved to see his/hers masterpiece after all.

Midnight saw three possible guilty ones, one second year girl, and two first year boys. The boys might just even have worked together, they were grinning so much Midnight thought their faces might split any minute now. The Slytherin tried to catch the three Lion's eyes so that he could possibly read them, some people wore their emotion on their sleeves after all.

The Girl, second year, light brown wavy hair and grey eyes, had been smirking with poorly hidden satisfying triumph since the paper came flying, but the moment her eyes meet Midnight's cold red/green once she froze and shrunk a bit. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his though, and he could easily read her. She probably thought the story in the paper was highly amusing and was pleased that the arrogant Slytherin, any Slytherin really, was getting his dark past uncovered. Though she was not the one who had leaked the story. That person would be too proud, not stupid enough to shrink away like she did. No the offending party would meet his eyes and smirk, thinking they got one on him, and not realizing they had sealed their death.

He would keep an eye on her though, she could cause trouble later on.

He couldn't get eye contact with the first years though, they were too consumed with each other, talking, whispering and snickering ¤¤Snickering like two school girls¤¤. But even if he couldn't read them he was still positive they were the ones he was looking for. Or one of them was at least. He couldn't tell which of them it was for sure, or if they had worked together, but he would find out soon. All he had to do was confront them, question them and see if they were lying. Ignorant children like them couldn't possibly know how to hide their emotions. They would probably give him all the clues of their guilt just by looking over at him.

He could, of course, go over to them now, but he didn't wish to cause too much of a scene. He was already in the spotlight, he didn't need more attention to his persona then he had at the moment.

God…what were the Professors thinking about him now? Were they confused? Angry? Sad? Feeling fool? Betrayed? Tricked? Curious? Would they ever trust him again? Could he still manage to fool them now that they knew his strategy?

He shook his head, angry at himself for doubting his skills. Yes, he could do this. _Of course_ he could do this, he was Midnight, the leader of the Feared Four. He was The Boy Who Was Spared, he was a Slytherin, he could do anything!

All he had to do was to come up with a new plan and strategy. Too bad that was easier said then done…¤¤Hmm…this might turn out to be a real challenge.¤¤

* * *

Midnight folded out his newspaper neatly and stashed it away before he looked calmly over to his companions. Blaise and Malfoy were reading the paper and looking over at him every five seconds to try to come up with something to say. Blaise looked less surprised than Malfoy of course, but he still hadn't gotten a clue why their St. Paul days were smeared all over the morning paper. Malfoy, the sorry crud, was nearly gaping at Midnight; his eyes had gone comically large halfway through the article.

¤¤Well, well, this trio thing might just not be too bad. I could make Blaise and the human-glue figure out a new plan for me. It would be a neat test for Malfoy. If he can somewhat come up with a decent plan and solution to this annoying problem, he might just be worth keeping… ¤¤Yes I'll do that. I'll make them put their heads together and come up with a solution while I'll concentrate on my toys. My brain will also get a break from all their annoying nagging…¤¤

"Um…Midnight? How'd this happen, mate?" Blaise finally spoke up.

Midnight, who'd gone back to calmly eating his breakfast, spared him a look while he munched on a cupcake.

"Eight. Dorm, later." Was all he said to his friend as he put down the cupcake and poured himself some pumpkin juice.

Blaise and Malfoy said, "Okay." And "What?" at the same time, but Midnight didn't pay them any mind as he thought back on the front picture of him. It really was a good picture…

¤¤Wonder where they got it from, and if they still have it…?¤¤

* * *

The first year Slytherin boys' dorm, 4 pm.

* * *

"Can anyone explain to me what the fuck is going on!"

Draco Malfoy wasn't as collected as he would like to be at the moment. He didn't understand what was happening around him. It had only been six days but he had still gotten two new friends, well one of them as a companion at best. Everything was going well, the Professors praised him, the students avoided him—though Midnight and Blaise might be the reason for that, they were a bit creepy when they wanted to, especially Midnight. That boy even gave him the creeps… — and the Gryffindors were acting strange around his trio, but that didn't concern him awfully much.

At this moment he was stamping around in his dorm trying to come to term with everything that had happen before and what he knew about his new friends.

Blaise had told him about St. Paul, that the two of them had gone there together and been best friends since Blaise came to the school in Midnight's second year. He had been told about Mack and Kyle too, but this Feared Four business…! What the fuck was that, why hadn't they told him about that? This was important!

He had nearly spit out his pumpkin juice all over the Slytherin table that morning when he met with Midnight's cold green glaring eyes instead of Dumbledore's or Fudge's usual ones. The weekly crud Skeeter articles about them were the sole reason he read the politically incorrect paper after all. But today something was different, today there was an article about Midnight, the Boy Who Was Spared, his new friend, and that wasn't too good, for either of them.

Blaise had joined him in reading the article about Midnight as soon as he saw who was on the cover. He hadn't said a word throughout the six pages, just looked over to his friend a couple of times to see if he got any reaction. Draco had done the same, but the front page boy only gave them one reason to think he actually cared. Midnight had read quietly and calmly through the paper before he growled low in his throat, "I'm going to kill that snivelling rat!" and crumpled the paper in his hand into a ball. After that he had gone cold again, and only turned around to look over to the Lions table. Draco figured Midnight knew a bit more about the offending party behind the article than him.

"If you can shut the fuck up for one second then I might just manage to tell you what the fuck is going on." Midnight sneered back at the blond. Draco shut his mouth it a snap and sat down besides Blaise on dark haired boy's bed. Midnight was in his own bed facing Draco and Blaise.

"Well. I'm sure I don't have to tell you about our roles at St. Paul…" Midnight addressed Draco and pointed between himself and Blaise. Draco just nodded his head. He had many questions, but they could wait, right now he had the basic information and knowledge of their past at St. Paul.

"Good." Midnight turned away from Malfoy and met eyes with Blaise. "I had planned to do the same here at Hogwarts as we did at St. Paul, no need to lower one's goal just because the task is a bit more difficult right…? I had it all figured out, more or less. We were going to win the Professors over to our side by being smart, skilled, talented and respectful. It would be difficult since they know who I am—the Boy Who Was Spared isn't the best mark one can carry around—but it isn't impossible, we just have to be more careful and manipulating. What the student body think of us I don't give a shit, but it would work best if we had a low profile at first. We can't hope to lure the Professors if the student goes to them from day one and tell of horror stories about the mean Slytherins… when we had the professors under us, we could do what ever we pleased.

"I'm sure you know what I'm talking about Malfoy, just like everybody else in this fucking school that can read and listen to gossip…! And here lays the new and quite annoying problem: Everyone, student and professor, now knows our tactic, our strategy and our plan. Well, they don't know we plan to do the same here, but most of them aren't stupid, they will figure it out as soon as we start…"

Midnight brought a hand up to his hair and dragged it threw with an annoyed expression.

"Do you know who leaked it?" Draco asked, and both Blaise and Midnight snorted and sneered, "Thomas." Draco didn't know who this 'Thomas' person was, but he kept quiet about his lake of knowledge when Blaise spoke up.

"Dean fucking Thomas! I didn't know the rat had it in him, he always seemed like one submitted bottom to me."

"Oh, he his." Midnight corrected him. "He is one extremely dead and stupid bottom. He wasn't the one to bring in the press, but he _is_ the leak. He probably thought it wouldn't kill him to tell his little Gryffindor pals a horror story about the Feared Four. He knew us and our methods so well after all, being a regular victim and all…"

"Let's get him real good, Midnight. I want him to suffer for the rest of his seven years here!" Blaise snarled in a rare moment of rage and uncontrolled emotion. Draco thought it as a good sign that he was finally taken into the heat, though at the moment it felt a bit too warm. Was it a wise move to get involved with these two? They _were_ at bit loony weren't they..?

"Oh don't you worry, Blaise darling, he'll get his. But not right now, this'll have to calm down for some days; we can't do anything too public right now. One more public scene and the battle is lost. Let's just lay low and plan a new approach on this. I won't give up so easy."

Blaise nodded his head to Midnight words. The green-eyed boy looked over to Draco and the blond soon found himself nodding along with Blaise. It probably wasn't the best move to make, placing himself under their wings, but it would be an even less wise move to back off now. If Midnight's plan worked out Draco would rather be on their team. The stories of horror and angst from the two boys' victims that decorated the Prophet wasn't too appealing at the moment.

"Good. Now I want you two to bring your heads together and help me come up with a new and better plan. I'm going to use some days to find out which of the Gryffindors who leaked the story to the press. I have two first year boys in sight; it's either one or both of them. You two will lay low and scheme while I'll bring in and discipline some new toys for us."

Midnight looked at them again, waiting for their nods, which came faster now. Midnight gave them a sadistic grin and nodded to himself. Said goodbye and went to find a book about illusion curses in the library. Why not have some fun while he hunted down his new toys?

* * *

"The person who leaked the story and Thomas, is not going to survive are they?" Draco quietly asked Blaise as he looked at Midnight's retreating back. The boy scared him sometimes. His eyes were really frightening when he was angry, and his magic seeped out of his whole being in heated, powerful waves.

Blaise looked over at Draco and grinned evilly. "Oh, they'll survive all right, killing doesn't usually go down too well with the Ministry, but they will surely hope they didn't survive… Midnight can be a real cruel and scary sadist at times. Why, I remember one time, back in out fifth year at St. Paul. This one guy was getting on Midnight's nerves, always following him around and trying to become chummy with Midnight. And let me tell you, Midnight don't do chummy…The guy figured that out too, but only after spending two months in coma and three months in rehabilitation suffering from nightmares and mental problems, brain damage and twelve broken bones. Midnight didn't take the blame of course, he made another victim take the blame…" Blaise smiled pleasantly in memory.

"Shit…" was all Draco could think of.

"Oh don't worry." Blaise explained further, "The guy who took the blame was grateful for it, one year in the juvenile hall was much better then the pain Midnight promised him if he didn't do it. Everybody else knew that it was Midnight who had done the kid in, of course; his good mood and pleasant grin days after the 'accident' spoke for itself...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Ah, there we are folks. Nice and long…

Was it up to standard or should I crawl under a stone and die?

**

* * *

Do review if you:**

have any opinion of your own.

would like to yell at me.

would like to praise me.

have questions.

can write.

didn't understand shit.

think I'm revolting.

feel the need to comment on anything.

think I should stop writing this.

feel annoyed at me right now.

would like to kill me.

thing I would like a huge.

think Draco is getting to little attention from Midnight.

hate Harry's new name.

think I should kill some characters soon.

would like to see Snape naked.

want some sex scenes.

have any ideas you would like me to use.

are sugar high and hyper.

are bored.

**Cheers!**


End file.
